Plain Love
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: two totally differnt kids fall in love once they get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this my second C&E fanfic so I hope you enjoy it as much I love writing it! :D**

Chapter 1: the hottest boy and smartest girl in school.

Carlisle Cullen was charming, good looking, funny and was the star quarter back at school he had blonde hair and blue eyes to match his stunning looks he also had a girlfriend Jessica Stanley, she was the most vainest girl in school she was head cheerleader at Forks High and was so happy to have Carlisle around her little finger. Her best friends were as bad as her Lauren and Jane were her mini mes listening and obeying to every demand Jessica asked for the trio tormented their entire grade picking on and teasing the other classmates who they believed were beneath them the students such as the Glee club, Chess Club, the bleachers and the band but most importantly she would tease the smart kids the most especially Esme Platt who happened to be uniquely beautiful.

Esme Platt was very smart, a vegetarian and very pretty but she never showed it she had caramel curls had acted liked billows around her heart shaped face and big beautiful brown eyes to match her very delicate eyebrows. Esme had one highest IQ's at Forks High and would spend most of her time studying and reading but mostly she would draw although being deemed as nerd Esme loved draw and paint she was a natural artist she like most out all her paintings was to landscape and design houses.

Esme kept to herself all the time at school because she was Jessica's play toy Jessica would always pick on Esme out jealously because Jessica was jealous of Esme's pretty appearance but Esme never thought of herself as beautiful she was just a girl who was highly intelligent. Esme got picked on because she knew all the answers and would answer a question in precise detail which was always one hundred percent correct she only had one friend Alice Brandon another girl that was teased due her smartness and also being in Pottery club.

"Hey Essie!" Alice said at lunch one day "I just finished our AP history homework. Have you?" Esme looked at Alice and nodded "Finished it in class Ali." Esme said replying back while eating her salad. "Of course because our little valedictorian is extra smart and extra cute!." Alice said enthusiastically Esme smiled and the pair continued to eat their lunch when the PA system of the school went off. "Students attention could Mr Yorkie please have Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen to his office at once." Mrs Cope said Esme immediately got up "See you in class Alice." she murmured Alice nodded and watched her best friend go to the Principals office followed by Carlisle who had Jessica moaning at him.

"Ah Carlisle and Esme come in please." Mr Yorkie said happily I needed to speak to them "Carlisle and Esme I have talk to you about school and studying." both teens nodded looking at Mr Yorkie and not at each as Carlisle sometimes did laugh at the humiliation that Jessica inflicted on Esme. "Carlisle your grades are great but are slipping a little you got a B average in English and you need a A to stay in the football team, that is where you come in Esme your grades are magnificent you always have straight A's so I have discussed with Mr Bertie that starting today after practice Carlisle you will be going to Esme's place for tutoring is that understood." Esme nodded and hid her eyes beneath her curls as Carlisle nodded also in agreement. "Great thanks kids get back to class." Mr Yorkie ended the conversation.

"Can I just have your address so I can just get an A so I don't have to do this again?" Carlisle asked really rudely. "Ahh sure." Esme said writing down her address and giving to Carlisle nodded and thanked her before heading to class Esme trailed in front getting in before the teacher started the lesson hearing Jessica and her gang whisper very loudly nerd she sat next Alice and got out her books and told her BFF everything Alice smiled in concern for her friend knowing that Esme has always had feeling for Carlisle. Carlisle strode in sitting next to Jasper and sniggering and moaning about having to get tutored by 'that nerd Platt' Esme looked down and silently sobbed hearing those words come out his mouth "Great." she thought herself "this going to be one hell of a tutoring session." Esme finished with Alice rubbing back.

And she was right it sure would a lesson that never will forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tutoring

Esme rushed home to prepare herself for her first tutoring session with Carlisle. Esme was very nervous as she had loved Carlisle since she met him. Esme knew that Carlisle would never date her or fall for her but Esme couldn't help her feeling for Carlisle.

At four thirty there was an impatient knock on door "Esme." Carlisle called out Esme swiftly rushed to open her front door to let Carlisle in. "Welcome." Esme said politely and Carlisle entered her house "Umm if you want follow me into the dining room." Esme continued Carlisle followed her into her dining room and placed his bag on the table. "Umm would you like a drink or anything Carlisle?" Esme asked politely to Carlisle who looked up at her "No thanks I just want to get this A so I don't have to do this anymore!" Carlisle said again rather rudely.

Esme sat next to him and opened her neatly written notes for English "So in English we are learning about sacrifice and self sacrifice and we have an essay to write comparing one of own related texts to the play we reading in English which is A Shoehorn Sonata." Esme started to explain "Your related text can be anything a short story, a movie as long as it as something relating to sacrifice it will fit perfectly into the concept for our essay…. For example I have chosen the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer the episode The Gift because Buffy sacrifices her life for her sister Dawn to stay alive." Esme finished looking at Carlisle "Wow you really are a nerd aren't you?' Carlisle asked disregarding Esme's feelings "W…why do you say that?" Esme asked him back "Well we got the Essay assessment yesterday and you have already written an intro, the body and almost completely finished the conclusion that spells and smells nerd to me." Carlisle finished unaware of how bad he was making Esme feel. "I don't have anything to do so I do my assessments as ask." Esme simply replied.

The pair continued to work in silence until Esme's mother walked in "Out of the kitchen Esme I have to cook to two bloody meals because my special little daughter here doesn't eat meat. Now scram." Esme's mother screeched Esme gestured to Carlisle to again follow her this time to her room. "Sorry about that." Esme said politely Carlisle shook his head and for the first time didn't insult her "You don't eat meat are you a vegetarian?" Carlisle asked Esme slowly nodded and closed her eyes bracing herself for a snide comment to exit his mouth as opened her bedroom door. "It's just that I'm a vegetarian too." Carlisle replied happily before sitting on Esme's desk chair "Why is your mother so angry with at being a vegetarian?" Carlisle asked finding it was real easy talking to Esme than Jessica "Well if really want to know. In my mum's eyes I'm a huge mistake." Esme replied trying not to cry "Why?" asked Carlisle who was now intrigued in Esme "Well let see when my mum was nineteen she fell pregnant with me to her ex boyfriend Felix. The next thing would be that I'm a vegetarian, third would be the I.Q I have and lastly would have to be when I was twelve she had a new boyfriend Charles I didn't like him and one night when I was sleeping he snuck into my bedroom and raped me and I told her what happened and she actually blamed me for getting raped so that is why Esme Anne Platt is the huge mistake in Corin Platt's life." Esme finished trying to stop the tears rolling down her face but couldn't.

Carlisle's eyes soften and he was sad for Esme about what she to go through he got off the chair and wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry Esme I didn't know." Carlisle said sincerely feeling really bad "I'm so sorry that I tease you and let Jess pick on you I should have gotten to know you better instead of picking on you and making feel upset." Carlisle finished before pulling Esme into a hug. Electric static passed through them as the universe was actually telling them that they belonged together.

At that moment the house phone rang and Corin answered it before hanging up and screeching at Esme "Santiago and I are going out Esme make your own bloody tofu burgers." Before she slammed the door and left her daughter alone once again. Esme sighed "you probably say no but would you like to stay for dinner I make great tofu burgers." Esme asked Carlisle who was looking at all of Esme's amazing pictures "Sure." Carlisle simply said before continuing "But let me help you." Esme smiled and nodded her head and the pair went in the kitchen to cook."

As Esme pulled her sleeves up Carlisle notice little marks on her wrists "Esme what happen there?' he asked innocently finding himself attracted to Esme and feeling like it was his duty to protect her Esme looked at wrist and explained the reason behind the marks on her wrists. "Well I was feeling really dirty and bad about what happened to me and cutting helped the pain go away." Esme confessed looking ashamed. "Don't be sad Esme I actually really like you I just had to get know you." Esme and Carlisle both smiled and both started to cook the burgers.

**A/N: Chapter two done I try post chapter three as soon as I can but I don't have a computer at home so I have go internet cafes to thanks to all the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Questions, confessions and kisses

"These burgers are delicious Esme." Carlisle complimented as he ate Esme's homemade tofu burgers. "Thanks Carlisle I'm really glad you like them." Esme said politely as took bites out of her own burger. "Esme can I ask you a few questions if you don't mind that is?" Carlisle asked becoming more politer to Esme as the evening went on. "Sure." Esme simply replied smiling at him in turn gaining a grin from Carlisle. "Ok how long have you and Alice been friends for?"

"Umm all my life I guess I mean we met in Kindergarten and we were classed as outcasts a freaks then so I guess we have become more like sisters she knows my secrets and I know hers." Esme said smiling Carlisle nodded his head and thought of another question "Do you wear long sleeved clothes and jackets to hide your scars on your wrists?" Carlisle looked into Esme's eyes as she thought of way to reply back "Yeah I do I guess I mean Ali knows what has happened and I guess that I'm ready called a nerdy freak I don't need to add a suicidal nerdy freak." Esme honestly replied " I really am sorry about that Esme I knew never what you went through I just teased you because you had brains I really should of gotten to know you before I assumed about you." Carlisle confessed "Its ok Carlisle I guess it's sort of like a life lesson don't judge a book by it's cover." Esme replied sweetly.

Carlisle smiled and took a sip of water "Can I ask you a couple of questions? Since you asked me." Esme asked Carlisle smiled and nodded his head "Ask away Miss Esme." Carlisle spoke making Esme laugh "Ok in the future I mean when school finishes what profession would you like to go into?" Esme asked patiently waiting for a response "I would like to be a Doctor I guess… I would love to save a baby or a child anyone really." Esme smiled and took his hand "you really should follow your dream Carlisle I know you would be a great doctor." Esme said smiling at the boy she cared and loved so deeply.

"Thanks Essie." Carlisle said "Next question?" Carlisle continued "Umm ok. Why are you with Jessica?" Esme asked nervously "I don't know I mean she asked me out and I guess I said yes I didn't know how mean she was until I saw her bully you I have never in my life met a person that can so cruel to another human being." Carlisle answered honestly looking at Esme's beautiful face finding himself falling love with Esme and actually feeling like he was meant to be with her instead of Jessica "I really shouldn't let her get away with what she does I mean I look at you now and wonder why did I ever let myself or her pick on such a kind and wonderful person because you really are Esme you gave up your time to tutor me."

"Oh it's ok Carlisle I mean I really don't have a life any so I'm glad to help you it actually meant I got see and hear the real you not the façade you are under at school and when your with Jess." Esme answered smiling and squeezing the hand that she was holding.

"Esme has anyone ever told you how beautiful you really are?" Carlisle asked twirling a lock of her curly, caramel hair around his finger. " Um not really I mean Ali does but she is my best friend so she is biased I guess." Esme said smiling as she noticed something had changed in Carlisle's demeanor "Well you should listen to Ali and to … me. Esme you are the most beautiful, kindest, smartest and non judgmental person I have ever met in my entire life." Esme smiled as he said that and a tear fell out of her eye "That is the sweetest thing that anyone as every said to me Carlisle." Esme said smiling as Carlisle wiped the tear away "It's true Esme it is so true."

At that moment Carlisle leaned closer to Esme their lips barely touching "Everything about you is beautiful." Carlisle said before he closed the distance between their lips. Fireworks went off in their minds like the universe was telling them that they truly belong together.

Esme was now practically sitting on Carlisle's lap as the pair continued to kiss and release the feelings they truly had for each other. "C…Carlisle what…what about Jessica?" Esme managed to say as Carlisle stroke her sides he stopped kissing but still held her close to him "I don't know Esme but what I do know it that I'm in love with you and I can't stop myself from loving you Esme I just can't I will figure out something I will all I know now is that I want you and you only." Carlisle admitted kissing her temple. Esme smiled and began to speak "Carlisle I have a confession to make I have always loved always not a day goes and all I can do is think of you." Carlisle kissed her again and held her close feeling like he never wanted to let her go.

"I better go Esme but I promise to see at school tomorrow I promise that I'll a way to make this work because all I really know is that I love you." Carlisle said as the pair got up to go to the front door. "Tomorrow." Carlisle promised pecking Esme one last time before he walked out of her front door.

**A/N: Chapter three done I'll try to post more as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Passing grades and poetry

Esme rode her purple bike to school like she did every other morning when she went to school. She reached the place where she could chain her bike up as she went to get up she heard a voice "Good morning Beautiful." Carlisle beamed as he held out his hand to help her up "I know you come to school early and Jessica is always late so I decided what better way to spend to the morning is with the gorgeous girl in the entire world." Carlisle said kissing Esme afterwards.

"I'm going to the library if want to join me Alice doesn't get til recess because she has a dentist appointment." Esme said smiling as Carlisle entwined their hands together. "Sure I would love to see how much you get involved in studying." Carlisle replied as the pair walked hand in hand down the empty hallways Esme smiled and spoke "Well I was wondering if I could draw you if you don't mind that is." Carlisle looked into the brown orbs that now invaded his mind "Why I would love to see you draw me." Carlisle replied as they got closer to the library.

Carlisle opened the library door for Esme and she led him down to her own secret hiding place. "Wow Essie." Carlisle exclaimed as he said down on one the cushions and waited for her sit "Okay just let me get my sketch book and pencils and I can begin my masterpiece." Esme said smiling as got out the things that she needed "You are a masterpiece Esme." Carlisle murmured as he stayed still for Esme so she could start drawing him. "We have the in class essay today for English I have found what could relate a shoehorn sonata to. My mum was watching one of her favourite shows when I got home McLeod's Daughters and the sister Claire sacrified herself to save her other sister Tess and her Claire's baby Charlotte." Carlisle said as he observed Esme's pure dedication to her artwork.

"That's really great Carlisle. See I told you, you just need a little inspiration." Esme said cheerfully. "Well I do have you and you have helped me see the light." Carlisle said happily as Esme continued to sketch. After awhile Esme had finished and shown Carlisle,he smiled and began to kiss her with a lot of passion both were loving the new and happy feelings they were getting when they comforted each other like this. At that moment the bell went off the pair rushed to homeroom sitting in their sits before anyone arrived.

"You are here early Babe." Jessica said stepped into the room sitting on his desk "Yeah ... I asked Esme if she help me a bit more before the essay and she agreed to." Carlisle replied as he watched Esme out of the corner of his eye. "Oh well I'm pretty sure you will pass I mean the biggest and dorkiest nerd in school is teaching you." Jessica sneered as Lauren and Jane laughed Carlisle shook his head as he watched Esme's expression change "Go sit down Jessica." Carlisle said in angry tone.

The week flew by and Carlisle was sitting in English waiting for his paper back he saw Esme and Alice get theirs and both smiled when Mr Bertie gave Carlisle his paper back he said "Great work Carlisle I see working with Esme has really paid off." Carlisle smiled as he saw that he got an A+. He walked up to Esme and spun her around "Thank you Esme thank you so much you are only one that saw I had potential." Carlisle said as continued to spin Esme around "Its okay Carlisle anytime." Esme said smiling as he put her down "You got an A+ too and so did you Alice." Carlisle said happily before returning to his seat as Jessica arrived.

"Wow." Alice exclaimed quietly as she spoke to Esme "You really love Carlisle don't you and he loves you."Alice continued as she watched Esme blush "Have you kissed?" Alice asked Esme simply nodded her head Alice squealed quietly in excitement and hugged her as Carlisle continued to watch the girl he loved and cared for so deeply be happy for the first time in her life "What you doing after school baby?" Jessica asked startled "Oh ah I have a big History test I'm going over to Esme's to get her help." Carlisle replied Jessica huffed off and let Carlisle continue his daydreaming.

As Esme walked to her bike she noticed a piece of paper in tuck neatly and carefully under the wheels Esme took the letter and opened it and smiled as it was from Carlisle it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen it said:

Never in my life I met someone as beautiful as you

Someone who is kind, smart and caring

Someone who is not vain and stuck up

A person like you is someone I want in my life

So pretty girl do you want to stay in my life.

Esme felt happy tears falling down her face never in a million years did she expect Carlisle Cullen write her a love poem.

**A/N: Chapter 4 is complete more is coming I just need to get the internet cafe more often.**

**If you are wondering McLeod's Daughters is an Australian show. As I'm from Australia i watch it thank you for all the reviews I'll try to post soon. **

'33


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Everything goes wrong

Carlisle and Esme were blissfully in love with each other, Carlisle was spending more time with Esme and less time with Jessica. Although he would sit with her and their little gang at lunch his mind would completely and entirely be on his beautiful Esme. "Babe. Wanna hang out at the more after school?" Jessica asked as she tried to seduce him by sitting in his lap. "Jess I can't my History grades are slipping and my English is improving but with midterms only a month away I need to study and Esme has agreed to help so straight after school I'm heading to her place to study ok maybe another time." Carlisle said trying his hardest to focus on Jessica and not Esme who had just walked in the lunch room with Alice.

"Geez Carlisle don't tell me you caught some kind of nerd disease from that freak, ugly nerd!" Jessica screeched that is when it reached boiling point for Carlisle and he finally snapped at Jessica "You know what Jessica I'm so sick of you. You are the most meanest, vainest person I have ever heard I spent 4 years with this and finally someone nice and pure as Esme has shown me the light to see what a real bitch you are so I think... no I know it is over between us." Carlisle said pulling away from Jessica and heading over to sit with Alice. He sat down and Alice piped up "That was really nice Carlisle and true about the whole Jessica being a bitch thing... Essie has just gone to the bathroom." Alice said as she began eating pasta while Carlisle began on his salad. Upon hearing where Esme was and knowing that she was all alone she grabbed Jane and Lauren and headed to the bathroom to teach Esme a lesson.

Esme carefully and quickly pulled up her cream cardigan to wash her hands at that precise moment Jessica and her little followers stormed in "Why look who it is sweet, innocent little Esme." Jessica sneered as Esme turned to face them "Why did you turn Carlisle against me..thanks by the way for doing that." Jessica continued "I...I didn't." Esme said softly hastily trying to cover the marks that she had done to herself five years ago. But it was too late the three bullies saw the marks and starting sniggering and saying remarks such as 'cutter' that is when Jessica piped in "Oh a little cutter are we no wonder Carlisle feels sorry for you... yeah he does love you or care for you he just pities you Esme..you know what try it again but this time try digging in a little harder to end the pathetic life that you live." She finished up and her and her little followers left a distressed and emotional Esme alone.

Esme swiftly and quickly gathered her thing and fled the school leaving behind her treasured bike that her Aunty Renee had bought her she text Alice and told her that she was feeling ill and went home. The cruel words that Jessica said had stung Esme to the core that deeply that she ran up her house leaving the door open and entering her room before grabbing a pen and paper she wrote:

I guess I am a mistake

I will go now no one will ever miss or need me

I love you Alice and I love you Carlisle

I always have and always will.

Yours Faithfully Love Esme Anne Platt

Esme left the note visible for the human eye before grabbing her scissors and piece of paper and headed to the bathroom. Esme filled the tub and got in and began putting the blades of her scissors to her skin her tearfully eyes watch as the blood oozed out and slowly she fell into a happy unconscious sleep.

Carlisle and Alice exited the school together both noticed that Esme had left her bike "I'm studding with like now so I will take this with me." Carlisle said as he unlocked her bike and put in the backseat of his Mercedes "I'll you to let you know how she is feeling." Carlisle promised Alice as he got in Alice nodded her and both went their separate ways. Carlisle arrived at Esme's place and knew straight away something was terribly wrong he quickly entered her house and went straight to her bedroom immediately noticing the note on her desk and rushed to the bathroom opened the door and yelled in terror of what the image to what he saw was: Esme's naked, unconscious body lying in tub filled with her blood.

**A/N: Chapter 5 done sorry for the delay post more as soon as I can. Thank you to all the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A rescue and a wait

"God please Esme don't die I love love you so much I need you with me Esme." Carlisle cried as her pulled Esme's naked and unconscious bloody body of of the tub. Out of modesty Carlisle wrapped a towel around her and got another towel to tie it around the cut wounds "Ok baby you are going to be ok I will not let you leave me you can't ok I'm going to call for help ok. Carlisle promised whispering the words near her head "I..I need an ambulance straight away to 242 Marvolo Drive Forks. Please my girlfriend she has lost a lot of blood and she is not responding to me please is the anything I can to do I can do mouth to mouth resuscitation do I do that?" Carlisle asked and begged the operator told to exactly that and the ambulance is on its way to the house Carlisle started a few breaths and compressions "I love you Esme I will do anything for you just please stay with me." Carlisle begged as he continued the actions he was told to do.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes after the call was made and Esme was immediately rushed to Forks General Hospital Carlisle was in the ambulance with her holding her hand and begging god to let her live. " Does she need a blood transfusion if she does she is AB Positive and so I am use my blood please I'm eighteen I give my consent just let her live please I need her to live." Carlisle begged the doctors and nurses the medical staff agreed to Carlisle's offer and he was handed a gown "Ok baby I'm going to help you ok I love you just hang on for ok." Carlisle said squeezing her hand and kissing it before noticing she holding something the poem that Carlisle had written to her was in her hands Carlisle placed it next to her kissed her forehead and began to change into gown before he was told lay down "I love you baby." Carlisle murmured before the mission started to save the love of his life.

"Mr Cullen." A nurse said as a groggy Carlisle began to wake from the transfusion "Yeah I'm ok. What about Esme is she ok." Carlisle asked more worried about his girl than himself "She is ok... But she is still in a coma but her vitals are all good you saved her life Mr Cullen." the nurse beamed "Thanks...Do you think I could see her?" Carlisle asked desperately wanting to be near Esme at this time and place. The nurse smiled "Let me check if you all good to go then we will see your girlfriend...she is one lucky woman to have someone as special as you look after her and do what did for her." the nurse stated but Carlisle replied "I'm the one lucky enough to have her in my life." the nurse smiled and got him a wheelchair to see Esme but before doing so he went to the hospital's florist and bought orchids for her because he knew that they were her favourite flowers.

Carlisle and the nurse arrived at Esme's room the poem was now on the desk and Carlisle was wheeled in to sit near her "Essie I'm ok Baby I'm not going to leave you I promise and I need you to wake up Darling and will be together forever." Carlisle said sweetly "Excuse but do you think I can be switched to this room I want to be close to her for when she wakes up." Carlisle asked pleading with his eyes as well. The nurse smiled and agreed and soon enough Carlisle was in the same hospital room as Esme, Carlisle put the orchids a vase that he bought and placed the poem written by him to Esme in a photo frame. Eventually the room was plastered with gifts from Carlisle, Alice and the new kid Jasper who had become friends with the pair of them.

Carlisle was discharged the next day but Esme was in a deep sleep still the three friends would visit after school. Alice and Jasper told Carlisle countless times that he was not to blame for Esme's attempt to take her life but Carlisle wouldn't budge. "Carlisle you need sleep..proper sleep not sleeping on a hospital chair...stop blaming yourself Esme would never blame you she loves you." Alice would remind him but Jessica and her group would not stop the sniggering "Hey Baby. Since the suicidal freak is out of the picture you and me tonight?" Jessica asked trying to be sweet Carlisle turned away and waved as Alice and Jasper came to class holding hands before Carlisle could speak his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered

"C...Carlisle." a voice spoke

"Es...Esme?" Carlisle said his voice breaking a little

"Who else would it be Darling...I need to see." Esme said softly

"I will be right over after school finishes ok I love you so much Baby." Carlisle said lovingly

"I love you too see you shortly Baby." Esme replied to just loving as Carlisle did

"Bye." Carlisle said happily as he ended the conversation

"See" Alice chimed in "Told you she will alright and I heard that Mrs Gillford is absent today and we all get a free period so go and see the woman you are so deeply devoted to." Alice said smiling and kissing Jasper's cheek "We will visit later ok." Jasper said. Carlisle smiled and was even happier when Mrs Cope came in to tell them class was cancelled so after that announcement he was out the door and to the hospital to see the woman that he loves so very much.

**A/N: Sorry the wait was busy this past week. Enjoy and thanks again to all the reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: to the moon and back

"Esme." Carlisle spoke gently as he entered her hospital room "My love" he murmured as he kissed her forehead and face several times "Hey Darling." Esme murmured holding on Carlisle has continued to smother her gently with all the love he could give her. "I love you so much please don't do anything like that again I can't lose you. You are my reason of living ok." Carlisle said as sat extra close to Esme "I'm so sorry you had to see that mess Carlisle…it's just that Jessica said you really didn't care about me and I guess I believed her." Esme said softly Carlisle rested his head near hers and murmured "Don't ever listen to that Barbie again." Esme nodded and hugged him.

"I need to ask something Carlisle?" Esme whispered as Carlisle had now relaxed himself on the bed with her. "Ask away my love." Carlisle said playing with her curly hair. "My mother came in earlier and said that I'm not welcome at her house any more I have nowhere to go Carlisle." Esme sobbed softly "I have an apartment live with me Esme please just live with me." Carlisle whispered softly and Esme smiled and nodded her head "Then it's agreed when you get discharged you will get your belongings and move in with me.

Esme smiled at the idea of living with Carlisle and played with the buttons on his shirt before she noticed the pillows and blankets "Carlisle have you been staying here?" Esme asked softly Carlisle sheepishly nodded "Yeah I couldn't leave you I hated going to school because I thought I was going to come in and you were going to be dead I can't live without my Esme." Carlisle said kindheartedly Esme smiled and kissed his cheek "My knight in shining armor." Esme said sweetly before Carlisle replied "I would go to the moon and back for you Esme only you." Carlisle said as he cuddled her close to him.

Jessica was walking down the hospital corridor to wait for her mother when she passed Esme's room and saw the lovely couple embraced in each other's arms "WHAT THE HELL CARLISLE YOU DUMP ME FOR A WORTHLESS PIECE OF NOTHING." Jessica screeched and slapped Esme on the face "Get the hell out Jessica NOW." Carlisle said trying not raise his voice Jessica huffed off and Carlisle soothed Esme and the sweet couple feel asleep in each other's arms.

"Welcome home Baby." Carlisle said as he swooped Esme up and carried her inside before placing her down and grabbing her belongings. Not long after Carlisle joined her on the couch and hugged her close to him and started to hum to the Lavender Town song and smiled "You like Pokémon?" Esme asked smiling "Yeah but I like the character Red better than Ash." Esme giggled and nodded her head "I can't choose who my favorite is but it has to be between Lucario or Mew." Esme said happily "I love Lucario and I think Mew is as adorable as you are my love." Carlisle replied.

The pair had a wonderful lunch together Carlisle made his famous Greek Salad when there was a knock at the door Carlisle got up and answered it. It was the mail man he had two letters one for Carlisle the other for Esme. Carlisle thanked the man and went back to his girlfriend who was looking at her bandages sadly. "Don't worry Esme…I will forever be the one to protect you and Alice and Jasper will also be there… I know you are scared about tomorrow but you will be fine ignore Jessica and her pathetic posse." Carlisle said before embracing her "plus you have a letter from a college and so do I." Carlisle continued handing Esme her letter. Both letters contained scholarships to Harvard University "I got into a course about architecture. But I didn't apply." Esme said looking at Carlisle instantly knowing it was Carlisle who sent in something "I got into a Medical school…I'm going to be a Doctor Essie." Carlisle gladly said before twirling Esme around their lounge room.

**A/N: Chapter 7 complete more soon thanks for the reviews. Please have a look at my other new fanfic it is quite funny. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back To School As A Nightmare Returns

**A/N: A big thank you to EsmeAliceRose who gave me this idea :) **

"Good Morning Princess." Carlisle whispered kissing Esme's cheek "Good Morning Handsome." Esme replied happily pecking him on the lips "What is all this?" Esme asked gesturing to a tray of food that was beside them on the their bedside table. "Well my Darling I just thought that someone as beautiful and loving as you deserves breakfast in bed...so I made you blueberry pancakes and some freshly squeezed orange juice." placing the tray on her lap before climbing back into bed and wrapping his arms around her "Would you like some?" Esme asked smiling and cutting up a piece and feeding it to him. Carlisle did the same thing to Esme and the both of them happily at the breakfast. "I love you." Carlisle murmured in Esme's ear before continuing "Now lets get ready for school." as he took the tray off her lap "You can shower first." he said Esme nodded biting her lower lip grabbed a towel and the clothes had chosen to wear before giving Carlisle a sweet but long kiss before hopping into the shower.

"My lady." Carlisle beamed as he opened the passenger side door for Esme, she simply smiled and replied back "Why thank you kind Sir." as Carlisle got in to the drivers side to start the engine "Everything will be fine ok … I promise you I won't nor Jasper and Alice won't let anything happen to you." Carlisle said as Esme fidgeted with her navy blue jacket "I know... I know it is just that I'm dreading the looks and the sniggers I'm going to receive." Esme expressed Carlisle looked at her and simply picked up her hand and kissed it "Don't you listen to them ok because you know you are the most beautiful, smartest loving woman that I'm so deeply in love with." Carlisle stated as he parked the car in the school parking lot "Now my love let us go to the library and study for our Midterms."

The day passed Esme ignored the sniggers and whispers and concentrated on her boyfriend, friends and school work. "I Believe anything can happen..." Esme spoke as she wrote her practice essay before diving into her History notes. Jessica was the loudest of them all but Esme would always remember the loving and kind words Carlisle would and had said and she would simply smile due to the fact that she was with the boy that she always loved and her life was finally perfect because she was with Carlisle.

Jessica had a permanent scowl on her face but did smile when she was her sister who was eight years older than her running to her "Maria" Jessica said "Hey little Jess I would like you meet your future brother in law Charles Evanson. Charles hugged Jessica but in the corner of his eye he was a pretty caramel haired girl heading to a black Mercedes "Who is that?" Charles wondered and Jessica looked and scowled "That's Esme Platt Big nerd and cutter." as the trio watched Carlisle twirl Esme around "Esme." Charles said quietly " I remember you but my my how pretty have youn become." he continued in a quiet voice before heading back with the Stanley sisters.

A week later Carlisle and Esme were studying in the courtyard has they both had a free period Esme had been feeling a real strange presence around but ignored it. "Darling I will be right back need a bathroom break." Esme said happily and ran quickly to the nearest bathroom unbeknownst her an evil shadow was lurking behind her. Entering the bathroom Esme was completely unaware that Charles Evanson was right behind her.

Esme was happily humming when she heard a voice behind her "Hello gorgeous." the voice sneered knowing that voice Esme tensed "Ch...Charles. What are you doing here." she spoke in high voice "Well I need to clean up some unfinished business see you know six years ago when I had my fun the only one to believe was Aunt Renee so I went to Florida and killed made it look like a suicide and now I will do the same to you." Charles said sinisterly before striding to her "NO PLEASE." Esme begged pleading not to but he continued to begin his assault.

Carlisle was now worried Esme had yet to return he was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Esme's blood-curdling screams rushing over he saw a man standing over his girlfriend "Get the the hell away from my girlfriend." Carlisle bellowed before he began to punch the living daylights off Charles. Esme quickly got up shakily told Carlisle to stop "He was going to rape me again he killed Aunt Renee and he was going to kill me for his dirty little secret." Esme cried before Carlisle comforted her.

The police were called and both men were sent to the police station both were let out. "Are you ok my love." Esme asked Carlisle "Of course I am you are who I'm worried for." Carlisle replied pulling to make her head rest on his shoulder "I'm ok." Esme whispered before kissing his cheek.

**A/N: thanks again to EsmeAliceRose for this idea thanks for all the reads and reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Court Cases and Midterms oh my!

Charles of course pressed charges on Carlisle with the offence of battery Esme would continuously apologize to Carlisle but Carlisle would kiss her worries away and tell that it is not her fault in any way. "my love stop saying you are sorry I did what I did to protect you my loving little Mew." Carlisle said as the pair also including Alice and Jasper headed to the hall to proceed their midterms "Good luck Angel."Esme murmured as Carlisle sat down "Good luck my Precious." Carlisle replied in a whisper Esme smiled and sat the Exam schedule was as shown:

Monday:

English: 9am to 11am

Mathematics: 12pm to 3pm

Tuesday:

Biology: 10am to 12pm

Visual Arts and Design 1pm to 3pm

Wednesday:

Geography: 9am to 11:30pm

Government: 1pm to 4pm

Thursday:

History: 9am to 12pm

Society: 1pm to 3:30pm

Friday:

Chemistry: 9:30am to 12:30pm

Music: 1:30pm to 3pm

That went on for a week and the midterms were finally over but now Carlisle and Esme were focusing their attentions to the upcoming court case. Carlisle's lawyer was a very successful lawyer my the name of Carmen Denali "Ok Mr. Cullen and Miss Platt. Mr. Evanson lawyer will tell that his client was attacked without a motive." Carmen stated as Carlisle spoke "I was only protecting my girlfriend not to say that he was towering over her and that they have prior history meaning that he did rape her six years ago. She was distressed calling for help and I did what ever man should do protect their woman from danger." He finished holding Esme's tiny hand. Carmen nodded and wrote notes in favor of Carlisle.

"I can leave if you want me to." Esme stated as the pair got home.

"Esme why would I ever want you to leave me I love you so much." Carlisle said grabbing her hand.

"You would not be in this predicament if it was not for me and my worthless life." Esme said back

"Esme please I would anything for you I would take a bullet to save your life please I love you." Carlisle said as pulled Esme for a hug.

Esme smiled into Carlisle's warm embrace before reaching on her tippy toes to kiss him. Carlisle soon deepened the kiss and now Esme was in Carlisle's arms being carried to their bedroom. "Feeling better love." Carlisle asked between kisses Esme nodded and continued their hot little makeout session. "That's my girl." Carlisle said happily pulling Esme so she laid on top of him.

"All rise for the honorable judge Jenks." The bay cliff addressed "This case is Evanson vs. Cullen. Charles walked into the court room with Maria and Jessica and his Lawyer Mr. Caius Amun. Not long after Carlisle entered with Esme at his side with Carmen following after them. Charles lied about how he was just sitting in the courtyard with Maria and Jessica when Carlisle just came up and knocked him out both Jessica and Maria lied under oath. Meanwhile Carlisle told the truthful story about what really happened and why he attack Charles. And now it was Esme's turn to testify against Charles as she went to the witness booth she tugged her cream sweater sleeves.

"I…I was in the bathroom and I just came out of the stall…when I heard Mr. Evanson's voice behind...he remembered me from before when I was only twelve at the time he uh dated my mother and one night he came into my room and he uh raped me I told my mother but she didn't believe her own daughter but my Aunt Renee did and Charles went to Florida and killed her but made it look like a suicide I went to her funeral believing my Aunt had killed herself than he said he was going to kill me I screamed help and help came Carlisle saved my life he only did it to protect me because he actually loves me." Esme said and finished her statement walking back to Carlisle Charles winked at her Esme's breathing increased and as soon as she was in Carlisle's arms she collapsed the last thing she saw was Carlisle's and Carmen's worried faces staring down before hearing some saying call 911 and Carlisle's voice filled with panic begging her to wake.

**a/n: Chapter 9 complete. The exam timetable is like the way we have in Australia so that is why I did the timetable like I did. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to post chapter 10 ASAP but life has gotten really busy and stressful. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Results and Verdicts

"Carlisle." Esme spoke when woke up in the hospital "Oh man not again." She continued before Carlisle smothered her once more with desperate kisses "Oh my god what did I do this time?" Esme asked Carlisle who was still kissing her. "You have been diagnosed with a severe case of anxiety you had a panic attack." Carlisle told her "Oh yeah I was diagnosed right after the rape." Esme said as Carlisle focused on his thoughts. "I…I caused one of them I remember you accidently bumped into to me and I yelled at you for being such a stupid klutz… you started to hyperventilate and you passed out only Alice helped you all I did was laugh…I should of helped you." Carlisle confessed sobbing "Shush Carlisle…I don't care anymore it was the past I love you and I loved you then so it doesn't matter ok." Esme murmured softly before kissing him.

"Midterms" Alice chirped as the teacher started to hand out the results. Esme sat perched on Carlisle's lap it was a lazy day at school and the kids were told to relax Carlisle wrapped his arms around her as she got her results "What did you get my Darling?" Carlisle asked as she opened up the envelope "I oh wow I never have ever gotten a 100% before I usually get 98% especially with Midterms." Esme said "What about you my love?" Esme asked Carlisle as he opened his results "Oh what the hell I got a 100% too I usually get 69% or less. Thank you Esme thank you so much Esme the best teacher in the entire world." Carlisle said swirling and twirling Esme around kissing her while doing so. "Please you are making me sick." Jessica sneered as enter the room "I don't care that we are making you sick Jessica." Carlisle stated before kissing Esme once more.

"Breathe just Breathe Esme" Carlisle coaxed in a soft voice as the couple arrived at the court house for the verdict. "Carlisle, Esme come on Judge Jenks is calling." Carmen said Carlisle got out of the car and went to Esme's side and opened the door for her and the couple and entered the courthouse and walked to the courtroom. J Jenks sat in his chair and stared at both men and the witnesses "in the case of Evanson vs. Cullen I must say that I have to dismiss the case due to the Mr Evanson previous criminal history including the rape of the Miss Platt and now the upcoming and revisit of Renee Swan's death…this means case dismissed. Thank you ladies and gentlemen court is adjourned.

"Come here baby." Carlisle spoke as he pulled Esme into his arms and planted her with a string of loving kisses. "Stop making everyone vomit. Honestly Carlisle stop fooling around with the stupid, ugly cutter and get back together with me" Jessica snarled as Carlisle looked between Jessica and Esme while Esme braced herself for the rejection she thought was heading her way but instead Carlisle turned to Jessica and talked "Get out of my face Jessica I love Esme ok I have never loved anyone as much as I love Esme she is loving and smart and trustworthy while you are vain and selfish and jealous I love Esme with all my heart I feel this way about every time I look at her I feel for in ways that I have and never feel for you so get out of my face and out of my life." He finished before pulling Esme by the waist and towards his warm embrace wiping the tears off her face with his kisses.

Jessica huffed and stalked off before Carlisle kissed Esme in a gentle aggression he was always kissing her that way never wanting to hurt her. "Let us go home hmm." Carlisle sighed Esme happily nodded and the lovebirds got into their car and drove back home. "What would you like for dinner my Darling" Carlisle asked sweetly as he sat himself and her on the couch "Umm I could make some of my Mushroom Ravioli I mean it does have the Alice Brandon seal of approval." Esme said kissing his cheek. "I would love if you made some of your delicious food but only if I can help." Carlisle said playing with the curls near her chin. "Ok but we need some mushrooms, pasta and some nice garlic sauce." Esme said standing up. "We shall go to the grocery store than we shall cook dinner together." Carlisle said happily grabbing his keys and heading out to his car.

The pair got the ingredients needed for the dinner and headed back to their home to see Alice and Jasper waiting for them. "Alice, Jasper would you like to join us for dinner." Esme asked happily "sure" Jasper said excitedly Alice nodded but looked worried "Esme. I need to talk to you." Alice asked Esme nodded and kissed Carlisle's cheek before heading to talk to Alice "What is wrong Ali" Esme asked worriedly "I'm…I'm pregnant Esme." Alice admitted Esme hugged her and soothed her "Jasper knows." Alice continued hugging into Esme "Would you like some of my Mushroom Ravioli I know you love it" Esme said smiling "Okay baby is hungry." Alice laughed and the girls joined their boyfriends Carlisle wrapped his muscular arms around Esme before heading up to their apartment to cook dinner.

"So do know what you are having Alice?" Carlisle asked as they ate their dinner "Umm I don't want to know but we have a few ideas for boys and girls." Alice said "Would like to hear them." Alice continued "Yeah" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. "Well this is what we thought if it's a boy Garrett Thomas or Demetri James and if it is a girl it is between "Emily Anne and Tanya Emma." Jasper smilingly spoke. Carlisle and Esme smiled and Carlisle whispered "I can't wait to make babies with you because I'm pretty sure they are going to be as beautiful as you." Carlisle spoke kind heartily "if they are boys their going to be as handsome as their father." Esme said smiling into Carlisle's deep blue eyes and kissed his cheek. "Love you two see you two tomorrow ok." Alice said as she Jasper left "Goodnight." Esme said smiling and closing the door before she was swept of her feet by Carlisle and he laid her on the bed and two began to kiss things got hot and heavy and that night the pair made love all the love they felt spilt out of them and the warm contact was just what they needed "I love you." Were the last words they spoke before the pair exhausted at what they had just did and fell asleep.

**A/N: chapter ten done don't worry there will be more. And about the events after the Midterms that is what usually happens when we have trials and exams in Australia some kids usually bludge and don't show up at all or we have a bludge day of being on the computers or watching movies all day. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming lots of love xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Winter Ball

"The dance is tonight Darling… I was wondering if you would like to go with me" Carlisle said as the pair walked the halls of the school. "I would love to Carlisle." Esme cheered as she kissed him "I was ok last…last night. When we you know." Esme continued Carlisle picked her up and swirled her around "It was the most magical night of my life Miss Esme." Carlisle replied sincerely "Oh Carlisle" Esme sighed happily before kissing him passionately before the lovely couple entered the lunchroom grabbed a plate of vegetarian lasagne and garlic bread and sat down with Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle wanted the night to be perfect he had a limo ready and waiting, red roses and was looking extremely dashing in his tuxedo and a white tie to match Esme's dress who decided to wear white he changed at his parent's house while Esme changed at their apartment she chose a beautiful white dress that draped to the floor she put her hair in an elegant bun and a snow white cardigan Esme got her corsage from the fridge and made her way down to the front of the apartment. As she exited the apartment countless bags were thrown in face the bags were filled with blood Esme than heard the bitchy laughter that belonged to Lauren, Jessica and Jane "Take that Cutter now I will dance with Carlisle." Jessica spoke with viciousness and the trio left the sobbing covered in blood Esme alone.

Carlisle arrived minutes later to see a distressed Esme "Wait here please." Carlisle asked the limo driver the driver nodded and Carlisle rushed toward here "My love what happened here?" Carlisle asked swiftly picking up Esme "J…Jessica, Lauren and Jane." Carlisle kissed her cheek "I'm going to take you up and get changed ok my Darling." Carlisle continued as Esme pulled the pins from her hair Carlisle chose the dress this time it was beautiful dress that was coloured dark pink and had black lace with black flowers the dress was above the knee she left her down and wore black flats instead of the white sparkly ones she had on Carlisle changed his white shirt and jacket and went with a dark red tie "Esme don't let her get you down you are so beautiful and sexy you glow in the dark that is how beautiful you are and that smile is brighter than the sun." Carlisle said whole heartily. Esme smiled and picked herself up pulling Carlisle up while doing so and kissed him very gently "Let's go baby…we have to show those bitches I not a pushover anymore." Esme stated feeling better about herself Carlisle smiled and kissed her and led her down to the limo giving her the roses Esme smiled and kissed him again and the pair drove on to the dance.

Arriving at the dance Esme looked absolutely stunning as she got out of the limo with Carlisle as soon as they entered Jessica's mouth dropped at the sight of Esme and Carlisle who walked over to Alice and Jasper. Alice wore a stunning navy blue dress as Jasper wore a simple suit "You look amazing Esme." Alice beamed as Esme blushed into Carlisle's chest and Carlisle simply chuckled "May I have this Dance?" Carlisle asked Esme kissing her hand "Yes of course." Esme happily replied taking her boyfriends hand and slow dancing to the song Turning Page by Sleeping At Last which was on of Esme's favourite bands.

After Turning Page more upbeat songs came on such as Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift and many other songs that the pair swayed or danced to. At 9pm it was announced that the crowning of Forks High Winter Queen and King will be crowned Jessica snickered near the food bar where Alice and Jasper stood "Watch when I get Queen and Carlisle gets King he will be forced to dance with me and his pathetic little Esme would just have to watch." Jessica laughed with Jane and Lauren. But Alice being the President of the Council knew a little secret of who the Winter Queen and King would be Alice simply smirked and kissed Jasper's cheek before heading up to the podium to announce the news.

"Good Evening the seniors of Forks High it is the time everyone has been waiting for the crowning of Winter King and Queen of 2013 now lets see who our King and Queen are." Alice said in a cheery voice making Carlisle and Esme laugh. "Winter King is...Carlisle Cullen." Alice chirped as Carlisle walked to get the crown. "And know the Winter Queen is...it my greatest pleasure to announce that the Queen of the Winter Dance is Esme Platt." Jessica screamed thinking it was who name but Jane and Lauren stopped her going up as Esme slowly made her way to collect the crown. "Ladies and Gentleman 2013 Winter and Queen." Alice finished as Carlisle and Esme waved before Esme tucked her arm around Carlisle's and headed down.

Jessica was seething as she watched Carlisle and Esme slow dance as the pair looked into each others eyes with love and dedication to each other. Jessica was beginning to walk up to them when she was stopped by Alice "I wouldn't if I were you...face it Jessica he doesn't care about you it seems everyone in this hall that he cares about Esme so why don't you piss off and leave them alone and if you ever do something like what you did to Esme earlier tonight I will promise you that I will hurt you really badly got it." Alice said before turning into Jasper's embrace to dance with him.

Meanwhile Esme and Carlisle were happily kissing when Alice disrupted them "Lovebirds keep it PG." Alice said laughing Esme blushed and turned into Carlisle "I don't care if we are making a scene Alice...you see your best friend here is the love of my life I never be able to her go." Carlisle said tilting Esme's head to his before sealing his mouth with hers.

**a/n: chapter 11 done I will write more soon thanks to all reviews see you soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Perfect Evening

Carlisle had the perfect evening planned for himself and Esme he had candles set out, relaxing music playing and he was cooking his special Vegetarian Quiche that he knew Esme enjoyed very much and her favourite drink was set on the table. "Good Luck Carlisle." Alice said with a smile "Thanks Ali." Carlisle replied nervously, the reason behind this romantic evening was because Carlisle planned to propose to Esme he had thought about it for a while now and knew that Esme was his one and only and decided to marry her Alice helped him with a ring while Jasper kept Esme occupied by taking her to the local Morning Glory store to look at Pokémon and other anime toys this night had to be perfect for him and Esme that already been through a lot and that proved that he and her belonged together in his eyes and knew it mattered to her just as much.

"Baby what are doing." Esme asked giggling as Carlisle blind folded her led her to their apartment "It's a surprise My Sweetheart." Carlisle replied happily as held on to her and led her up the elevator to their apartment "OK." Esme replied back happily as she heard him open the door to their place. "Ok my Love open those pretty brown eyes." Carlisle said taking the blind fold off her eyes showing her the scene that was in their kitchen and apartment "C...Carlisle wow but why?." Esme asked holding and kissing his hand "Well my love you deserve the best in the world in my eyes and these last couple of months have been pretty hectic and you deserve a little romance and I will serve your every wish that you ask." Carlisle replied sweetly and happily "I made you my world famous vegetable quiche that you like so much.' He continued holding her hand and kissing each knuckle.

Carlisle soon placed the delicious meal down for the both of them and the pair ate and talked about the last few months such as being winter queen and winter king, Carlisle's grades improving more and more that now he is getting A+ averages, Esme being elected valedictorian and they also talked about the day she tried to kill herself. "I didn't know what to do if didn't make it...I would of most likely join you because at this point and back than I didn't know if I could live without you." Carlisle confessed a single tear falling down his perfect face. "Oh Carlisle I'm so sorry I felt weak and alone I should of never listen to Jessica." Esme replied leaving her seat to sit on his lap which he welcomed her happily. "Don't stress my love that was three months ago its over now ok we have our finals coming up so is the prom and graduation so I look forward to our future as long as we are in each others lives we will be always perfect.

After dinner the couple slowly danced to the music Carlisle was waiting for the right moment to ask the bog question. "Essie would like to go on the balcony it is a nice night after all." Carlisle asked "Sure my Darling." Esme said as Carlisle held her hand and the pair walked to the balcony. As they approached the balcony Carlisle began to get a little nervous but never showed it to his girlfriend, "Its so beautiful tonight Carlisle look at all the stars." Esme said smiling "the stars cannot even compare to you my darling." Carlisle replied wrapping himself around her.

At that moment fireworks went off and words began to appear in the night's sky the message red:

Esme you are the love of my life I would be lost without so will you give me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?

Esme looked at the message and turned to see Carlisle on one knee Esme smiled and jumped into his arms screaming "yes yes of course I'll marry you it would the greatest honour to become Mrs Esme Cullen." Carlisle laughed and slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her with so much passion. "Carlisle I also have a surprise to tell you." Esme said smiling into his embrace. "Tell me anything my love my wife." Carlisle replied "Well you know that night that we expressed how we really felt about each well I'm...Pregnant." Esme said nervously awaiting Carlisle's expression and response "I'm going to be a Daddy." Carlisle beamed and twirled Esme slowly around "My beautiful wife to be and our little bundle of love." Carlisle said rubbing Esme's belly.

"You are not angry?" Esme asked

"Why would I be angry I love you and our baby is proof of our undying love for each other." Carlisle sweetly replied before kissing her sweetly and deeply.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and EsmeAliceRose for the baby Idea **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Splendid Weekend Away

Carlisle woke before Esme and decided to pay extra attention to her growing bump "hello baby it's your daddy. Mummy and Daddy cannot wait for when you are born you will be so loved and adored I promise you that ok little bud." Carlisle cooed as rubbed Esme's belly stirring Esme "Morning Prince Charming." Esme whispered covering Carlisle's hand with hers "Morning Princess who was your sleep" Carlisle asked sweetly as he kissed the side of her head. "I slept great Baby what about you." She asked smiling at Carlisle "Same." Carlisle said kissing her lips "How about I make us some pancakes before school." Carlisle nodded and watched as she got up "Hey honey I was thinking we exams coming up , the trial that went on and now our little miracle that is in your womb I was thinking that we should getaway for the weekend I have a cabin up north we can go if want that is." Carlisle as he was watching his beautiful fiancée cook the pancakes "I think that is a wonderful idea we should leave straight after school though we will need to get some snacks along the way for our little one." Esme said happily as got out butter and maple syrup for their breakfast Carlisle nodded and sat down to eat the breakfast she made.

The couple arrived at school and sat in the peaceful courtyard as they watched other students arrive smiling at freshman rushing to finish tasks "I remember one day in freshman year I saw you rush to the library I laughed at you and thought you were a geek." Carlisle stated wrapping his arms around her "That is the past I loved you then I was so in love with I was just too nervous to admitted to you." Esme retorted playing with his arms Carlisle smiled and kissed her hair when heard people pretending to be sick they turned to see Jessica, Lauren, Jane and their new boyfriends Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Caius Malk Carlisle and Esme shrugged them off and continued to be forever in love only each other.

Alice and Jasper joined them and congratulated the pair on their engagement and baby they also smiled at the plans of the pair going away for the weekend "We are having a girl!." Alice screeched happily "And her name is Emily Anne." Jasper sighed happily "What are going to name your children?" Alice asked Esme and Carlisle smiled and both said "Bree Renee for a girl or Emmett John for a boy." Making their friends smile. The day went fairly quick and before they knew it they were on the way to Carlisle's remote cabin, Esme was happily feeding herself chocolate and C.C'S as she was reading a book for History Carlisle smiled happily and continued to drive up the road to the cabin.

At the cabins they met a young couple in their earlier twenties named Edward and Bella. Bella was 4 months pregnant with their second child. They had already had a two year old daughter named Renesmee and they were expecting a boy and decided to name him Marcus Andrew. Carlisle and Esme happily told them that they were seniors and were engaged and expecting their first child soon, Esme sighed happily at the fact that she had the main of her dreams by her side never in her dizzy daydreams did she expect Carlisle to be her boyfriend let alone her fiancée and father of her child Carlisle smiled happily as well knowing that he had found someone that loved him for him and not because of his status and looks at school Carlisle felt regret every time he thought about the times he bullied her for her smartness now he was her man and she would always be his girl.

The couple had splendid time at the cabin studying, cooking, talking and kissing were main factors in the trip and Carlisle made a promise to return here after high school was finished he was so glad that he was admitted to the same college as Esme so he could always be with her he would always think to himself that he could never let her go and she thought exactly the same way although pregnant at 18 Esme and Carlisle promised that they will care for their child but also their dreams and futures of becoming a doctor and interior designer and raise a happy family although it was their first child both had already decided that indeed wanted a big family to share all of their passion and compassion that they had in them.

**AN: Chapter 13 done chapter 14 will be posted soon as well thank you to all the reviews and thank you Stephenie Meyer for creating two terrific characters. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The End To A Nightmare

The weekend ended and the pair went back to school it was springtime and Carlisle's final ever high school football game was approaching. The pair strode hand in hand Carlisle was wearing a red polo shirt with khakis while Esme wore denim shorts and a Felix the cat T shirt "I can't wait to be a dad. Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear, Esme simply smiled and kissed his cheek "You will be a great dad like I will be a great mum I know I will do a better job than my mother." Esme said proudly Carlisle caressed her cheek and nodded "Of Course you will be I love you so much Esme." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and earlobe Esme giggled and sighed contently in his arms "Do you really have to go Baby? I mean its my last training session and Jessica will be there trying to crack on to me and I just want my beautiful wife to be with me." Carlisle said pleadingly Esme smiled and kissed him "I want to Baby but Harvard needs my artworks so I have to submit them...Sorry Forgive me." Esme said kissing his nose Carlisle laughed and spoke "No need to be sorry darling see you at home I love you." kissing Esme once more "I love you too see you at home ok." Esme replied before taking Alice's hand and walking to her yellow Porsche as their men went to practice.

"Whitlock. Cullen. You are late 20 push ups now." Coach Clapp barked at the boys "Yes Coach sorry Coach." the pair said in unison before doing the exercise and before they knew they were running around the track talking about their girlfriends when the cheerleaders wolf whistle at them "So annoying those girls are." Carlisle stated which made Jasper laugh "Yep...and you dated one of them." he replied chuckling in return making Carlisle laugh. "True..but now I'm with the love of my life I would never expect to be so happy as I am with Esme she is so beautiful and smart I can't believe I would torment or allow her to tormented I mean she is such a pure and amazing soul it took me begin to fail to understand her and fall in love with and now she is my wife to be and mother of my first child I mean I teased her anxiety and her smartness and I'm so grateful for the love she generates and gives to me." Carlisle truthfully admitted happily Jasper smiled and nodded and patted his back before Jessica ran up to them with Corin in toe** (Another bitchy cheerleader.)**

"Hey hotties have you stopped pretending to being in love with those two dorks." Jessica snickered Carlisle simply laughed and spoke "Unlike those bad ten minutes with you I actually see a future with my fiancee and it is absolutely perfect." Carlisle retorted as Jessica and Corin huffed off "Too..Harsh." Carlisle asked Jasper but he just shook his head as Carlisle began to get an uneasy feeling about Esme and her welfare.

Esme had just arrived home from the post office unaware that Charles was following her "Ok Bubba how about I make so popcorn with extra butter and put on a Pokemon movie?" Esme said to her growing belly. She had just reached the front door when she heard a voice that made her shudder and panic "Hi there beautiful." Charles spoke as Esme started to get nervous and began to rub her stomach protectively "What are you doing here?" Esme asked as Charles pushed her into the apartment and Esme saw that Charles had a gun so she quickly and secretly dialled Carlisle's number.

"Hey babe...I'm on my way home what's wrong love." Carlisle asked as Esme's breathing esclated

"GO AWAY CHARLES. Isn't bad enough you took my innocence." Esme said walking into the kitchen with a gun pointed at her.

"Keep Calm Es I'm on my way ok Darling I love you." Carlisle spoke as he began to drive as fast as he could. Hearing a scuffle on the other line and Esme and Charles scream and then only Esme's sharp breaths and tears.

Carlisle parked his car and ran to Esme. When he entered he saw Charles limp body in the kitchen as Esme held a frying pan and he also noticed she had a black eye and a bullet hole through the wall of his kitchen "Shhh Baby it's fine." Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear.

In the end Charles died with the blunt force and Esme wasn't charged as it was self defence and finally a nightmare ended for her.

**A/N: thanks to all the reviews Chapter 14 done and chapter 15 should be done soon as well Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Final Game And The Wonders Of Life

Carlisle comforted Esme throughout the entire night and days word had gotten around of what happened and Jessica and her croons had also found out about Esme and Alice's pregnancies so the mean bitches would sniggered and laughed as the jocks would jeered and whoop at Carlisle and Jasper all in all the foursome would ignore the crude noises that came from their classmates. Coming out of English Jessica and Jane rushed passed Esme and Carlisle knocking into Esme in process "Hey watch it Jessica." Carlisle exclaimed as picked up his fiancée's books for her "Oh sorry preggo hope nothing happens to the little spawn and the ugly mother." Jessica sneered as Esme thanked Carlisle for getting her belonging it was in that moment that Esme had decided to stand up for herself and confront the girl her tortured her all her life. "You know what Jessica get over it Carlisle is my fiancée and I'm his fiancée, I'm pregnant with his child and he loves the baby and me. I'm beautiful Jessica stop degrading my looks because in the end it's not looks that make you who you are it's who really are inside and all you are is a selfish, vain, self centred girl who can't accept that her ex is with someone else." Esme stated slapping her face before heading to her locker. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle looked on amazed at Esme when Carlisle proudly stated "That's my woman!." Before heading after and kissing her with enthusiastic passion and love while other students looked on at their very public displays of undying affection that they had towards each other.

"Hi baby we get to see you tomorrow our little peanut." Carlisle cooed to Esme's growing belly tomorrow is their first ultrasound and Alice's 5 month check up so the couples were going together than have lunch afterwards. The pair sat in the library on beanbags cramming for final exams "Yes. But first mummy and peanut have to support Daddy in his final game don't we." Esme cooed back before kissing Carlisle cheek "I'm so happy you are coming my love you'll be in stands cheering me on and I couldn't be more delighted." Carlisle replied back playing with her curls "I hope our baby has your hair." Carlisle murmured kissing her knuckles Esme smiled and snuggled closer to him "I love you so much Carlisle you have no idea how I do love you." Esme murmured softly Carlisle kissed her lips and spoke "I love you too Esme I would buy you and give you anything you ever want." The pair smiled and continued reading for the finals exams that were next week.

"Go Carlisle." Esme beamed as he scored a goal Alice sat with her eating Nachos and chips "So are going to find what you are having tomorrow?" Alice asked dipping a corn chip into sour cream "I hope so I wait for our little wonder and I can't wait to see him or her for the first time too." Esme replied eating the nachos with her except her nachos didn't have meat. The game went on and both girls were proud of their fiancées who both scored a lot of goals. The night ended and the couples farewelled each other before heading home. "Come here Baby." Carlisle spoke sweetly and lovingly spooning Esme and making sure she was close to him "How does it feel to me MVP Baby?" Esme asked happily "Good but no as special as it feels to be called your husband and father of your baby." Carlisle replied "same here for me I got a letter from school informing me I'm valedictorian but that cannot replace the fact that I'm going to the wife to man of my dreams and that I'm carrying his baby." Esme replied kissing his cheek before they both drifted of to sleep in each others arms.

"Hello Miss Platt and Mr Cullen. Please come through I'm Dr Molina but you can call me Kate and I'll be your Doctor throughout your pregnancy." The doctor said leading them into the her office so they could do the ultrasound Alice and Jasper were seeing another doctor by the name of Dr Chelsea Renata. "Ok let us see this little one." Kate beamed making Carlisle and Esme smile "Will we be able to see if it's a boy or girl?" Carlisle asked. Kate chuckled and nodded "Most probably yes but it depends on how the baby is positioned." She replied both Carlisle and Esme nodded and Kate squirted the cool gel on Esme belly making Esme laugh. "Ok there it is." Kate said before speaking again "Heartbeat good, fast and strong, five fingers and five toes. You have a perfect healthy baby girl growing inside of Congratulations." She finished Carlisle smiled and looked at Esme "Our little Bree." Carlisle happily said kissing Esme who was crying happy tears. "thank you." The lovers said in unison as they left her office Kate smiled and nodded her head. The pair told Alice and Jasper over lunch as they ate at the local Bistro Esme and Carlisle had a Greek salad while Alice and Jasper had Fettuccini. Both couple were soaking in the realisation of becoming parents and spouses to the loves of their lives.

**A/N: Chapter 15 done. Hopefully I can post Chapter 16 soon. Thanks for all the reviews see you soon. xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Final Exams and Alfresco Dining

The days of the finals had finally come as the exams began a three week period of time the schedule went like this for Carlisle and Esme:

Week A

Monday:

English 9am to 11am

Visual Arts and Design 1pm to 2:30pm

Tuesday:

Mathematics 9am to 11:30pm

Biology 1pm to 4pm

Week B:

Wednesday:

Government 9am to 12pm

History 1:30pm to 4:30pm

Friday:

Chemistry 10am to 1pm

Society 2pm to 5pm

Week C

Thursday:

Geography 9am to 12pm

Music 1pm to 3pm

"A rose by any other name…" Esme trailed of writing her Essay for English as her fiancée and friends did the same. Esme casually glanced at Jessica who was having trouble with her essay she simply smiled to herself and started on her second essay for Shoe horn Sonata Essay as Carlisle began his Shakespeare essay he began to speak quietly to himself "These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph life fire and powder which as they kiss consume." He started as wrote about how Friar Lawrence spoke about the dangers of emotions such as lust and temptations.

"Buffy's ultimate sacrifice is that she sacrificed her own life for her sister Dawn is similar to when Sheila let Japanese Soldiers sleep with her so she could get medicine for her best friend Bridie…" Esme trailed off in deep thought. Meanwhile Carlisle had caught up with her and was also thinking of what he wanted to surprise her with after the exams were over he thought about and chuckled to himself he had the best plan ever.

"Finally." Esme murmured as Carlisle held her hand as they exited the hall "Now I have two hours of study time before art but first baby wants some vegetarian pizza." Esme she continued Carlisle chuckled and kissed her cheek "I love you." He told her making her kiss his cheek "I love you too." She replied as they entered the lunchroom and got the exact same meals before sitting in their usual spot to eat "I'm going to stay in the library while you go in for your art exam." Carlisle told her as he took a bit of his pizza Esme happily nodded as she read about Picasso and Da Vinci "Thanks for waiting for me Darling." Esme spoke "Well I have to make sure both my girls are ok don't I." Carlisle said smiling at Esme. Esme blushed and nodded her head "Yes little Bree is going to be a Daddy's Girl after all isn't she." Esme dreamily spoke Carlisle laughed and nodded his head. After their lunch the pair went to the library to sit on the bean bags and study for the other exams.

Esme left her Carlisle to go into her exam Carlisle kissed her multiple times and let her go while Esme was in her exam Carlisle kept getting bugged by Jessica crying for him to his girlfriend he thanked God that Esme showed up and Jessica ran away scared "Am I scary?" she asked as she walked with him "Nah you are so beautiful especially with that baby glow." Esme smiled and kissed him on the lips before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their car.

Finally the three weeks had arrived and exams were over all the kids sighed in relief and prepared for graduation. Since exams were now officially over he decided to set his plan Alice had called Esme for plans to go Baby Shopping Esme happily agreed and the pair went to Seattle while Jasper helped Carlisle to set up something extraordinary special for Esme. "A picnic in the park…you sure know how romance a girl mate." Jasper said light heartily "Well Esme is a very special girl she is the love of my life." Carlisle replied as he got out his freshly cooked Marinara sauce with Spaghetti, Garlic bread and for dessert strawberries dipped in chocolate.

Carlisle picked her up and took her the secluded area "I thought we would try something different and romantic so I did this." Carlisle said as Esme smiled brightly in front of her candles surrounding a picnic blanket and delicious Italian Vegetarian food "It's perfect Carlisle you are so perfect." Esme beamed as she down with him to enjoy the very romantic and secluded dinner.

**A/N: I know Mushy but so perfect that is chapter 16 done I'll will try to post 17 as soon as I can thanks to the reviews keep them coming thanks xxx **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Final Marks and Carnival Games

The month was May and Esme was 5 months pregnant while Alice was 7 months all were excited for the pending months and eventual births of their little girls. All the seniors of Forks High were anxiously waiting for their test results, Carlisle was especially anxious because this time he knew that would of done so better than last years marks and he thank the love of his life, his soon to be wife Esme. As the lovebirds sat in the courtyard of the school Carlisle casually played with the curls of Esme's hair as they waited Alice and Jasper arrive Esme smiled as Bree kicked in her stomach it was one the precious milestones of being a mother and she was so happy she sighed and kissed Carlisle's cheek Carlisle quickly reciprocated the kiss and kissed her all over her face Esme giggled and loved the fact that the man of her dreams was holding her in his arms this was something she only thought would happen in her dreams but realising that this was really real she sighed happily at thought of the future she Carlisle had. Her and Carlisle had talked about their wedding and both wanted a small intimate wedding because they felt it was much more sacred and special than a big wedding with thousands of guest so both decided after graduation they would get married on the local beach called La Push Beach. Jessica and Mike Newton would often come past the courtyard where the young couple would sit each morning and snicker, moan and carry on about Carlisle and Esme's close and secure relationships and today was no different.

"Enjoying the scent of nerd and dork Cullen." Mike asked in a snide manner.

"Yes I am enjoying the taste of every single senior boy of this entire school." Carlisle retorted kissing Esme again and again.

"Well at least we use condoms unlike some people." Jessica sneered flicking her back.

"At least we are in love with each and have been with one or two people unlike some people girls that make out and have sex with entire football team." Esme said back smiling as Carlisle rubbed her due Bree kicking once again.

"And at least I'm sticking by fiancée who is pregnant unlike some people Mike. I heard what happen at your other school you knocked up a girl named Angela but thankfully her boyfriend now takes care of her unlike you did." Carlisle said knowingly.

Jessica and Mike huffed and puffed and Mike started egg Carlisle on so they could fight but Esme's sweet loving nature stopped him her tiny whispers also helped. "I love you and he is not worth Baby ok don't worry about the jerk off come Alice and Jasper will be here soon." She reminded him Carlisle simply looked at her and kissed her sweetly murmuring "You are right you are always right." Esme smiled against his lips and heard Jessica and Mike leave as Alice and Jasper arrived.

Alice hugged them both and pulled out a large packet of C.C'S "Emmy craving." Esme asked with a smile Alice nodded before talking "We need you to sign these forms its so if anything bad happens to either me or Jaz you get full custody of Emily." She stated handing Esme the forms and a pen "Are sure?" Esme asked signing the forms "Yes we are." Jasper answered as Carlisle signed his name.

The bell rang and the four swiftly rushed off to home room "All right class." The teacher stated "Here are your envelopes for your final marks. Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other and opened the letters at the exact same time. The results stood as this.:

Esme Anne Platt:

English: 100%

Visual Arts and Design: 100%

Mathematics: 100%

History: 100%

Society: 100%

Geography: 100%

Carlisle Matthew Cullen:

English: 100%

Biology: 100%

Government: 100%

History: 100%

Music: 100%

Chemistry: 100%

"Full marks!" the couple yelled quietly and hugged each other happily. The day went pretty quick and by evening Carlisle and Esme were on their way to the annual carnival for the seniors of Forks High end of year. Esme wore a Pokémon tee and jeans with a little headband while Carlisle wore jeans and a chequered button down shirt when they got there Carlisle immediately led her to the Love Boat ride. Both were sort of sad as Alice and Jasper couldn't come due to Alice and her belly so Carlisle won toys for each of them giving Esme the biggest toy of course. The pair finished their time there with a ride on the Ferris Wheel they saw all over Forks and couple shared an intimate kiss "I never knew love until I found you." Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear making her blush "And I never knew my dreams could come true until I met you." Esme replied kissing his nose before kissing him the couple went home happily and fulfilled and most importantly forever in love with each.

**A/N: Chapter 17 done I know how cute and fluffy. Chapter 18 will be down as soon as I can. Thanks you for all of the reviews keep them coming. See next time and these characters we forever be owned by Stephenie Meyer. Again thank you for the reviews xxx **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Prom Night Fun

It was a week before graduation and Prom was tomorrow night Alice and Esme were happily stoked that they were all going together Alice themed the prom A Disney Prom and Esme had dressed like Belle her favourite Disney Princess while Carlisle was the Beast in human form. Alice had chosen Snow White and Jasper was prince Charming.

Alice and Esme both waited for their husbands to bes Esme wore a long yellow dress with gold heels and and a gold headband with red roses on it while Alice wore a blue, yellow and red dress with a red ribbon, both girls happily showed their growing bumps and were so proud of their little miracles.

Carlisle picked Jasper up and went to get the girls both were wearing Tuxedo's Carlisle in blue and yellow and Jasper in white and black they had bought a limo to pick their favourite girls up in.

"Hello my Belle." Carlisle said sweetly kissing Esme and hugging her gently "Hello my Prince." Esme happily said back kissing him once more as Alice and Jasper showed their affection for each other "Let's go!" Alice chirped as their got into the car and drove their way to the Prom's destination.

"Whoa." Esme spoke as she saw the park and gazebo area of their local park "It's so perfect Ali you got every concept of each princess the lanterns of Tangled and Mulan." Esme continued happily "Thanks Essie." Alice replied before getting out of the limo with Jasper Carlisle helped Esme and they held each other's hand as they entered the Park's local little theatre that is for local performances. They immediately saw Jessica and her mini me's and Mike as the three skanky girls from beauty and the beast and Gaston both were putting their noses up at Esme and Carlisle still strung out of what happened in the school courtyard Esme was smiling at the use of the dinnerware they looked like the dishes from Beauty and The Beast "Beauty and the Beast was my favourite tale from Disney still is I just love the character Belle a smart bookish girl gets judged cause she different from the other girls," Esme whispered to Carlisle who kissed her face "You are the perfect Belle my Princess." Carlisle replied back "And you are my perfect prince." Esme replied kissing him gently.

The time had come to announce the Prom King and Queen again Jessica thought she would get the crown but it was not as planned and voted "The Queen and King of the Prom this year goes to Mr Carlisle Cullen and Miss Esme Platt." Alice cheered as they took their places and Queen and King and began to dance Jessica was about to say something before Alice cut in.

Don't even think about it Jessica." Alice steamed as Esme and Carlisle were dancing fully in the moment of being in love with each other.

"And why not? I mean they are just pathetic it is so disgusting." Jessica said back

"Well I think you are jealous of how happy Esme has made Carlisle and that you could never in your dizziest daydreams do that to him." Alice shot back

"I don't believe that he will get bored soon." Jessica said back at Alice

"No he won't for crying out loud he is marrying her and she is having his baby. God Jessica get this message in your airhead. You. Carlisle. Never. Getting. Back. Together." Alice said before changing the song to Beauty and The Beast "Now would you all gather for the king and queen's final dance." Alice finished as the seniors gathered around to watch Carlisle and Esme dance to beauty and the beast Jessica in anger ran up to Esme and pulled her headband out.

"JESSICA LEAVE US ALONE LEAVE ESME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU I ONLY CARE ABOUT ESME AND MY DAUGHTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US." Carlisle yelled having being sick and tired of Jessica and her bullshit.

"Thank you my Darling." Esme gratefully said "My pleasure Sweetheart." he replied as the pair continued to dance the night away. Before going home and sitting in their lounge room eating ice cream and pop corn and watching old Disney movies.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I have no computer and since it is Winter in Australia I caught the flu and was out sick most of the week but I'm back now and hopefully can update soon thanks to all the reviews keep them coming. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Graduations, parties and wills

Graduation was tomorrow and Esme was focusing on her speech for valedictorian while Carlisle took a break of writing his speech for being MVP of the year and went to get the mail. "Baby you got a letter from a law firm in Florida." Carlisle said mused by the letter in his hand "and Alice has invited us to her engagement and baby shower." he continued as he passed Esme the letter from Florida. "Thanks Darling." Esme nervously said as she opened up the letter Carlisle stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner "Its my Aunt Renee's Will. She made me sole beneficial of her fortune she gave me all her money." Esme exclaimed rereading to Will over to make sure she was actually reading it."

"Dear Miss Platt

I am writing this letter to inform you that regarding the death of a Miss Renee Dwyer you have inherited her entire fortune due to you being the sole beneficial of her fortune the sum in total is:

$1,00000 dollars which you can be given to you any time.

Thank you and best wishes

Garrett Walker"

Esme finished and passed the letter to Carlisle happily "Congratulations Baby you are rich." Carlisle sighed "No I'm not rich we are rich Carlisle it will be our money I'm sharing it with you and don't think over wise ok Mister." Esme interrupted him and kissed his cheek Carlisle smiled and put her in a protective and loving hug "Ok Baby. Now let us finish our speeches we have a future to prepare for my precious darling and we need to protect our darling little Bree." Carlisle said ending every word with a delicate kiss "How I love you my darling little Esme." He continued Esme smiled and kissed him "And how deeply I love you my handsome Carlisle." Esme replied happily cuddling into Carlisle's embrace and loving and enjoying the warmth that was given.

"Congrats to the class of 2013" Mr Yorkie spoke as he introduced the seniors as they walked in the hall "A lot of achievements this year so let us get down to business." So the graduation ceremony went on an hour later it was Carlisle MVP speech. He got up and took the podium and began to speak:

"Thank you Principal Yorkie

At the start of the year I was a typical Jock I teased the academically enriched and didn't care about their feelings being MVP is one of the greatest feeling in the world but something much more greater and better than that is love and friendship and people believing that you can succeed because at the start of the year I didn't believe in any of it But one Mr Yorkie assigned me to get tutored by Esme Platt and I have to say it was the best decision of my life. At first I was hesitated at the thought of being tutored but when I got to know Esme I had a huge revelation I had feelings that I never felt before she gave me the courage to believe and for once ion my life she didn't judge my dreams or actions so I have to thank Esme Platt for showing and giving me some of her beautiful light.

Thank you for listening."

Carlisle finished and principal Yorkie took the stand to speak. "Now ladies and gentleman our final speaker for the day the valedictorian of 2013 Miss Esme Platt." Esme shyly got up and began to speak:

"If you would of told me that what has happened in my life so far I would of never believed you I never had a great support system my only friend Alice seemed to support me not even my own mother believed my potential then along came the love of my life Carlisle Cullen he showed me how he felted and made me stronger he helped me overcome serious problems in my life along with Alice and Jasper and they all taught me to love in many different ways. Being valedictorian is one thing but being the person you want to be is another so I thank all my friends but Especially Carlisle Cullen. Thank you Darling for believing in me."

Esme finished and everyone clapped Esme blushed and protected her belly and sat down after the ceremony Carlisle kissed Esme passionately "My love. My life. My everything." He murmured Esme smiled and kissed with the same passion "I love you my sweet Carlisle so much I do love you with all my heart and have given me a little miracle thank you my darling." Esme replied and cuddled into him "Now we better get Alice's and Jasper's place." She quickly said kissing him and giggling "Indeed we should my beloved." Carlisle replied taking her hand and walking to his car.

"Come in!" Alice chirpily said as she waddled around their new apartment "Essie come see Emily's room." Alice pulled Esme to the bedroom that was completely pink and purple and white. "It's so beautiful Ali." Esme murmured "Well it is sort of like your minus the carriage and horses that are painted on the wall for Bree. But I was wondering could you paint Emily's name like you did for Bree." Alice asked smiling Esme nodded and the pair quickly painted in white Emily. "It's so perfect thanks so much Essie." Alice said gratefully "Not at all my little pixie." Esme replied as walked back to their fiancée both in which wrapped their arms around them almost immediately "Now let's party." Alice piped up and began waddling around as more and more guests showed up it was a fun and exciting day for all of them as approached the nearing births of their children.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming Chapter 20 should be up soon hopefully until next time my dear friends. And once again thanks to all the reviews. See you xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: An Intimate Ceremony and a Untimely Tragedy

"Good Morning beautiful." Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear as he placed a tray of food on her bed side table. "Good Morning Darling." Esme replied happily as opened her eyes to kiss Carlisle "How is Bubba Bree." Carlisle asked Esme while rubbing her six and half month belly "Good very good loves her Daddy talking to her." Esme replied as she played with her fiancée's blonde locks "Oh how I love you my sweet and beautiful Esme." Carlisle said as he placed the tray on her lap "You treat me to good Carlisle only Queens and Princesses deserve this special treatment." Esme said smiling as Carlisle cut up a piece of waffle and feed it to her. "You deserve to be treated the very best after being treated like trash all your life you deserve to be my princess." Carlisle replied as Esme sipped on her hot chocolate. The pair sat together on their bed and ate breakfast together kisses were shared as well as the food both looking at each other with the undying emotion of true love Carlisle played with Esme's curls and kissed her cheek as she did the dishes "Now my love we have a big day I planned for us so let us getting ready." Carlisle whispered in her ear "Ok." Esme whispered kissing his cheek and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Esme stood in front of the mirror in a cream knee length dress that Carlisle had told her were for a special occasion she fixed the pins in her hair and turned to see Carlisle staring "You look absolutely breath taking my beautiful Darling." He spoke in a husky whisper "You look stunning my husband to be." Esme replied commenting on his casual white button shirt and black slacks "Are we ready to go?" Esme asked as she did not know what Carlisle had planned for her "Your chariot awaits." Carlisle replied taking her hand kissing it and taking her to their car he opened her door and went around the side to the drivers side and got in to start the car and the two were now off to Carlisle's very special surprise.

Esme smiled to herself and had her hand in Carlisle's while they drove to Carlisle's secret location. Soon he pulled up to very secluded park where a gazebo was placed and a man waited on his own. "My love I know that you would of wanted Alice and Jasper here but because Ali has been put on bed rest I thought you would of wanted an intimate ceremony." Carlisle said watching his fiancée's expression Esme began to sniffle "This is so romantic Carlisle. Oh how I love you, you are one very special man my love." Esme replied back and kissed him multiple times on the cheek, forehead and lips.

Carlisle picked up her favourite flowers and handed them to her Esme smiled as they walked to the gazebo surrounded by the sights and sounds of the serene atmosphere and scenery, they made it to the priest who smiled at the young couple both looking very radiant and very much in love Carlisle held Esme's hand as they stood in front of each as the priest began his speech of the importance of marriage and how very sacred it is.

"Carlisle do you take Esme Platt to be your wife to love each other to hold each other in sickness and in health, for better for worse for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Carlisle who immediately replied with a multiple "Yes." Esme smiled and giggled as Carlisle did probably due to fact that one of the wrestlers they watch on WWE does the same thing. The priest now turned to Esme, and began his speech to her as well Esme too replied with multiple answer of yes both smiled and listen to priest as he congratulated both of them and then said "You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme with loving passion "Thank you so very much." Carlisle and Esme said the priest the priest nodded and wished them all the happiness in the world.

One week later...

Carlisle and Esme were bed half asleep when Esme's cell phone went off. It was Dr Chelsea Renata.

"Hello is this Mrs Esme Cullen." The doctor asked in a hoarse voice and Esme immediately knew something was wrong.

"Yes this is she." She answered back

"you do know a Mr and Mrs Whitlock I'm sure of it." The doctor asked

"Yes their are our best friends." Esme replied feeling a pit in her stomach

"I'm sorry to inform you that Mr and Mrs Whitlock were in a car accident on the way to the hospital neither of them made it fortunately their unborn baby survived and is now in the nursery as you already know you are her guardians I need you come to the hospital as soon as you can I'm deeply sorry for your loss." The doctor finished as Esme inhaled sharply tears streaming down her face as Carlisle protectively cuddled her.

"We will be there right away." Esme replied "Thank you." She continued before hanging up the phone as Carlisle got ready Esme simply put on her dressing gown and the pair hand in hand went to the hospital. In the nursery Dr Renata held a beautiful baby girl. Esme smiled gently and held the tiny miracle "Hello baby Emily don't worry Carlisle and I are here you can call us mummy and daddy if want to we loved your parents." Esme cooed as sat in the rocking chair on Carlisle's lap.

**a/n: So sorry for delay hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Chapter 21 should be posted early next week. Again thank you for the reviews. I'm going to Supernova this weekend its sort of like Comic Con so I'm so excited to go and meet the Oliver and James Phelps. Until next time xxx **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Becoming parents and saying goodbye

Four days later Carlisle and Esme were allowed to take Emily home, Esme smiled at the little miracle who had Alice's raven coloured hair with the hint of Jasper's curls. Carlisle could see Esme deeply missed her best friend and wanted to surprise her with something big but he knew he would wait until their little Bree was born to surprise her.

"Thank you Uncle Garrett." Carlisle spoke as he shook his Uncle's hand.

"No problem Bud I like Esme and she is going to love this." Garrett said back patting his back

"I know even though Esme is not a materialistic person she deserves all of this." Carlisle said back as he held the deed of an Island.

"What are going to name it Carlisle?" his uncle asked raising his eyebrows

"I think because this island is as beautiful as Esme it is only fitting to call it Isle Esme." Carlisle replied happily as he uncle smiled at him "I've got to go Uncle I'm helping Esme with the funeral as Jasper and Alice's parents are dead and the foster parents don't care I'm helping out." Carlisle finished his smile fading.

"It's alright Carlisle look at Emily she is alive and she is where Alice and Jasper both wanted her to be with you and Esme." Garrett said hugging his only nephew "See you later mate." he finished as Carlisle got in his car and drove off.

"Honey I'm home." Carlisle said as enter their apartment "Hello my love." Esme said whispering as she sat in the rocking chair with Emily Carlisle smiled and gestured for her to get up before sitting in the chair with both Esme and Emily in his lap "How is your Uncle?" Esme asked as Carlisle gently kissed her neck "Good his good and how are my three favourite girls?" Carlisle asked kissing Esme's cheek before kissing Emily's little nose as he rubbed Esme's almost 8 month belly "We are all good...I need your help Carlisle with the eulogy." Esme whispered "Of course Darling we will do it tonight ok." Carlisle said back hugging her gently "Ok." Esme said quietly "I can make some omelette for dinner if you want or I could order a vegetarian pizza." Esme asked as Carlisle played with her hair "I'll call the pizza you just rest with Em ok." Carlisle said kissing her once more "Ok Carlisle if you are sure." Esme said as she sat down on the lounge while Carlisle phoned for pizza.

While waiting for the pizza Carlisle and Esme fed, bathed and put Emily to bed and by the time that was all done the pizza had arrived the couple took turns of feeding each other pieces of pizza and garlic bread before having a relaxing bath together going through their eulogy before long Carlisle carried Esme to bed and both fell into a deep slumber.

The day of the funeral had arrived Esme wore a black dress that was knee length and very comfortable as Carlisle wore his favourite tuxedo. Esme dressed Emily in a little black onesie and put a little bow in her hair Carlisle smiled and kissed her cheek as they began to drive to the service, many people from school were invited Heidi Valance and Chelsea Morgan from the pottery club Zafrina Newman, Senna Logan,Tia Hogan and Kebi Hogan from art club Ben Gardiner, Randall Scott and Dimitri Evans from Carlisle's former football team both Carlisle and Esme did not invite the Mean team as they didn't want them ruining their best friends funeral.

The mood was sombre as the couple walked in with Carlisle holding Emily "I love you Carlisle." Esme murmured as they said down in the front pew. The priest spoke about how tragic the loss was and how sad it was to lose two young inspiring lives from the word before too long it Carlisle's turn to speak Carlisle spoke of two people who were non judgemental and that they were so warm and loving people and that it was not fair that a drunk driver who survived the crash gets to live while two young parents don't get see their daughter grow up.

Esme was now up for her eulogy she waddled to the stand and began her teary eulogy: "I met Alice in Kindergarten and we hit it off straight away and this past year I had the pleasure of meeting Jasper these two people were so amazingly beautiful inside and out because beauty does not come from the outside it comes from within I will miss my two best friends and as Carlisle said what can't they be here now laughing and smiling watching their daughter Emily grow up while some irresponsible person risk their live and cost two others theirs get to live. Goodbye Alice Mary Whitlock and Jasper Alexander Whitlock we will miss you forever may you rest in peace."

Many people sat around after the ceremony and both Dimitri and Ben came out with a shocking revelation that the drunk driver of the car was Mike Newton Carlisle shook his head while Esme held Emily close to her as the girls comforted them both "Don't worry baby it's alright." Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear before kissing her cheek.

**A/N: Chapter 21 done I know sad but next chapter should be cheerier. Thanks to all of the reviews keep them coming. Supernova was so amazing I got signed autographs from James and Oliver Phelps they are nice and so amazing it was so cool I got a Ravenclaw shirt which is awesome. And I can't wait to go next year. Next chapter will up soon hopefully. Thanks for the reviews and see you next time xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Early Arrivals

Esme was nearing the end of her pregnancy she was three weeks away from giving birth Esme felt fat and miserable but Carlisle through to who he was told her every day that she was the most beautiful person on the planet and that he loved her every single part of her was so special to him and he made her feel like a princess every single day of her life whatever she needed she got he was her true prince charming and she loved him just as much. Emily was now one month old and more and more she looked like Alice, Esme smiled into the beady brown eyes of Emily as she nursed her to sleep Carlisle smiled at the picture and thought to himself she is the perfect mother thank god I have Esme in my life and in my arms.

"Carlisle I love you so much you stay with me even though I'm fat and ugly." Esme said as they at their vegetable curry "Darling Esme you are so incredibly beautiful you are not fat or ugly you radiantly beautiful and pregnant please Darling never think that of yourself." Carlisle replied sweetly kissing her cheek Esme smiled and kissed him back while rubbing her belly "Darling are you ok you look uncomfortable." Carlisle asked as he sat now on the lounge holding Emily and feeding strawberries to Esme "I have just being getting mini contractions today it's just a little uncomfortable and painful that is all darling." Esme replied kissing Emily's forehead before kissing Carlisle.

At 7:30 Carlisle put Emily to bed as Esme relaxed in the bath tub "Darling you ok in there?" Carlisle asked as he heard little sighs "I'm ok Darling the warm water is helping me so much." Esme replied as Carlisle entered the bathroom and proceeded to give her a back rub "You a gentleman my sweet loving husband." Esme spoke as he massaged her back "Anything for you Esme." Carlisle simply replied as he kissed the back of her neck "That tickles." Esme giggled contently as Carlisle now kissed her earlobe.

"What would you like to do now my sweet?" Carlisle asked as Esme got into a pair of his boxers and a tank top. "Umm do you want to watch a movie with me?" Esme asked Carlisle nodded his head and smiled before taking her hand and kissing it "Now my Esme what would you like to watch?" Carlisle asked as they made popcorn and choc tops "Do you want to watch Pokémon: The rise of Darkrai?" Esme asked as she got out all of her anime dvds "Of course my darling anything is fine with me when you ask." Carlisle replied as he started the movie up.

"This part always gets me." Esme wept as Darkrai died "It's her granddaughter Darkrai please don't die. Please." Esme begged teary eyed Carlisle cuddled her and kissed her cheek lovingly "I love you Esme you are so cute and I cannot believe anyone could torment or cause a harm to such a pure soul Esme smiled and kissed and finished the movie before putting on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 on as they got into the movie shrieking when a Deatheater killed Hedwig and laughing when George Weasley making fun that he only has one ear. As the movie progressed Esme felt strange pressure around her lower abdomen as went to the toilet she soon realised her water had broken.

"Carlisle I uh my water broke the baby is coming." Esme called out as she breathed in and out

"Darling Ok let me call Garrett he lives only five minutes from so he can look after Emily." Carlisle replied as he texted Garrett.

Not even five minutes after the text Garrett was there "Go son go look after your wife and your baby." Garrett said as Carlisle held Esme's side "Thank you Garrett." Esme said as they gathered her already prepared hospital things "Ok. Ready my love." Carlisle asked as Esme quickly nodded "I want to meet Bree Tanner Cullen." Esme replied as they got into the car as they drove quickly put carefully to the hospital.

"My wife she is having a baby now." Carlisle said as he put Esme in a wheelchair "Ok her doctor is Kate Molina is that correct." The nurse named Hermione stated "Yes" Esme and Carlisle said together as Esme squeezed the arm of the wheelchair "Ok Holly will you please take Mr and Mrs Cullen to room 1 please. Her doctor, Dr Molina will arrive shortly." Hermione asked as the other nurse Holly came to led Carlisle and Esme to the room "OK Dr Molina will be here shortly." Holly said as she made Esme comfortable and set her IV up. "I love you Esme." Carlisle whispered in her ear "I love you too." Esme said as she squeezed his hand and went through another contraction which were now 3 minutes apart "It will ok my beautiful wife and soon we will have two beautiful daughters an Emily Anne and A Bree Renee Tanner." Carlisle whispered into her ear making her smile "So beautiful you are." Carlisle told her smiling into her big brown eyes.

"Hello Esme and Carlisle." Dr Kate Molina said as she came into the hospital room "Hey" Esme and Carlisle replied together as they saw her bring in a ultrasound machine "Let's see how baby Bree is going and how many centimetres you are since you are two weeks early I want to see if anything is wrong with her or anything." Kate said as she plugged up the machine and began rubbing Esme's belly as soon as the gel was put on "Ok there she is her heartbeat is good and strong which is very good especially being premature…Ok Esme I'm going to need to put you in for immediate surgery the baby has gone breach so I need to get her out as soon as possible." Kate said as Esme's face went from happy to worried "It will be fine Baby I promise I will see you straight away after the surgery and you will have Bree in your arms ok." Carlisle promised Esme as she began to cry "I love you." Esme said as began to wheel her to the surgery room "I love you too my darling." As he watched her get wheeled away "She will be ok Carlisle." Kate said before entering the operation room "Ok" Carlisle whispered to himself as he sat in the room "Carlisle?" a voice said as Carlisle entered the café and ordered himself a chocolate milkshake "Hey Edward." Carlisle replied shaking his hand "My son was born last night." Edward said proudly "Congrats. My daughter is two weeks early and in the breach position Esme is in surgery right now." Carlisle said worriedly "I'm sure it will be ok." Edward said as he got his milkshake "Yeah." Carlisle spoke before going back to her room.

Twenty minutes Carlisle was dozing off when he heard a shrill annoying voice "What do you mean there is no private rooms my boyfriend deserves to be in a private room." Jessica shrilled out "God I'm so glad I dumped you, because all you do is moan and groan." Carlisle said as he stood at the doorway. "Whatever what are you doing here is fatty giving birth to a disappointment child." Jessica snidely remarked "No my beautiful wife is giving birth to my beautiful daughter and by the way is your precious Mike here because of alcohol poisoning he deserves it he killed Alice and Jasper because drank and drove who would their life let alone anyone else's." Carlisle retorted before seeing Dr Molina "Kate how is she?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to her "Both mum and daughter are fine they are in recovery Esme is awake and will be down her soon." Kate replied "Thank you." Carlisle replied before going down to florist and buying a dozen long stemmed roses.

Not long after Esme returned holding their baby "Carlisle meet Bree Renee Tanner Cullen." Esme cooed softly "My beautiful baby girl." He said softly Esme smiled and both of them were happily content with their newborn daughter.

**A/N: Chapter 22 is done and Baby Bree is born yay. Thank you to all of the reviews keep them coming. Chapter 23 should be up soon hopefully thank you again and see you next time xxx. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A big surprise

Esme and Bree were doing exceptionally well Kate was amazed how strong Bree was and Carlisle simply said "Like mother like daughter." As he smiled as his wife fed their daughter while reading to Emily "My wife is truly amazing." Carlisle continued making Esme blush in the process "What I'm not a liar Baby you are an amazing woman Esme and I want you to know that every day so look what I got both our little girls." Carlisle said as he showed her a package that was from the Pokémon store in New York. Esme smiled as Carlisle handed her the package Esme put a sleeping Bree in the basinet and Carlisle took Emily in his arms "Oh Carlisle they are so cute!" Esme quietly exclaimed as she held up the Togepi outfit "They will look so adorable in these." Esme said as she folded them and put the back neatly in the package they were in. "I got my results early baby since I excelled in this course I did my exam extra early and I got full marks and they think already I have the qualifications for being a designer." Esme said as she kissed Carlisle as he wrapped an arm around "Well darling there is a house on this Island that needs decorating you could do that there is around five bedrooms, a nice dining area as well as the kitchen the living room is gorgeous do you think you could do that." Carlisle said batting his eyelids "Of course Carlisle. I can never say no to you." Esme replied happily.

Esme designed the house nicely making one of the rooms a light pink with unicorns and horses, she made another room which was the master bedroom cream and beige. She happily ordered beds, dressers, tables, chairs, lounges along with the electronic needs by the end of the month it was nearly complete as Esme was now at home with her two girls she smiled as she held Bree and watched Carlisle bop Emily up and down both girls were wearing their Togepi outfits "So do you like it Carlisle?" Esme asked as he got up and walked over to kiss his daughter then his wife "They are absolutely perfect Esme truly perfect darling." Carlisle replied as Esme smiled as he now had both of the girls they had already discussed it and both agreed on wanting more babies but would wait for a few years.

Carlisle now had to find a way to tell Esme that the island was hers and decided to tell her on a family picnic that was happening in a weeks time he watch as Esme choose the girls outfits unable to decide if she wants to put them in the hungry caterpillar or Minnie Mouse "What do you think Darling, Caterpillar or Minnie Mouse?" Esme asked Carlisle as she held the clothes up "Any baby anything is ok." He replied kissing her cheek "I'm going put Emily in this Minnie mouse outfit and Bree in this little Cookie Monster outfit and wrap them up in these hungry caterpillar blankets." Esme decided kissing Carlisle lips "I think that is absolutely perfect Darling I will wearing my red polo shirt and denim shorts. What are you going to wear my Darling?" Carlisle asked as he helped Esme put the girls in their cribs "I was thinking of wearing my Hogwarts shirt and jeans, is that ok?" Esme asked as they silently left the girls room and sat in the lounge room together "You look perfect in anything my dear Esme." Carlisle replied cuddling her close to him

"So what are you packing for lunch on Saturday my darling." Carlisle asked as he played with her hair "Well since our babies having only breast milk and formula so I was thing of cheese sandwiches with mayonnaise and pickles, I also put in some cheese crackers and dip and some grapes." Esme answered smiling as Carlisle kissed her neck "That sounds delicious baby." Carlisle replied and proceeded to kiss her earlobe.

"Is this a good spot darling?" Carlisle asked as he held the picnic blanket and picnic basket "Perfect my love." Esme replied as she strolled the girls to the spot Esme quickly wrapped the girls in their blankets. Esme and Carlisle snacked on cheese and crackers before eating their lunch Esme fed Emily some formula while Carlisle fed some breast milk after burping them and nursing them to sleep before putting them in the stroller and began to eat their sandwiches "Perfect Darling so perfect." Carlisle spoke as he ate the food Esme blushed and smiled "Thank you darling." Esme replied as she got out the container that was filled with grapes. "Want to feed each other baby." Esme asked as she smiled at him as he moved the hair out of her face "Of course my darling." Carlisle answered picking up a grape and feeding it to Esme both smiled and started to feed each other giving kisses in between each grape both laughed and were so happy and carefree.

"Darling." Carlisle began to speak "I have a surprise for you." He finished as he held her hand.

"What is Carlisle?" Esme asked curiously

"Well I did this around the time Alice and Jasper's death and the funeral I wanted to get you something special and I talked to Uncle Garrett and I… well bought you this." Carlisle said rather quickly and handed Esme a piece of paper.

Esme took the paper and read it to herself her eyes started to get teary "You bought me an island Carlisle you are the most charming, loving man I have ever met I love you so much you have no idea how much I love you Carlisle." Esme said kissing him to the point she was now straddling him.

Carlisle lapped up the affection and began to speak "The island is named Isle Esme I thought an island that beautiful deserves a truly beautiful name and the house you designed is on the island I thought the house should be designed the perfect designer in the world." Carlisle replied earning another kiss.

"When do we leave?" Esme asked still straddling Carlisle

"Well I think when you are ready we can go." Carlisle replied

"Oh Carlisle." Esme said before kissing him again "Maybe in a month we can leave." She continued before again kissing him

"Anything for you my darling." Carlisle replied kissing his wife once more before packing up the picnic and heading home.

**A/N: Chapter 23 done. Chapter 24 hopefully up soon thank you for the reviews and keeping them coming, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks again and see you soon. xxxx **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Isle Esme Here We Come

Carlisle and Esme took turns in packing one would pack while the other would feed and watch the babies as they packed the boxes that were either going to the Island, into the storage or giving to Goodwill. "Hush my little pumpkin." Esme cooed as Bree stirred while Emily played with her toy bunny. Esme smiled and kissed Bree before kissing Emily and wishing her daughters good night before she knew it she was in Carlisle's gentle embrace as he kissed her cheek numerous times "So baby tomorrow is our last day in Forks." Carlisle mentioned as he kissed her forehead Esme smiled and nodded and kissed him on the lips before too long both were on their bed and entwined together showing each how they both loved and cared for each other before curling up next to each other and going into a happy deep sleep.

"Good morning my princess." Carlisle welcomed Esme as she woke up with both of the girls on the bed "And good morning to you my prince." Esme replied as she took the tray of mushed up apple and banana for Emily while Bree got fed her formula from Carlisle Esme smiled as Emily giggled happily as she ate Carlisle also fed Esme some wheat bix as she feed Emily, Bree was now cuddled into Esme's side back sleeping Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle before feeding him breakfast too. Esme quickly dressed Emily in tiny little jeans and a butterfly singlet while dressing Bree in a shirt with the letter B on it and pair of tracksuit pants both wearing little converse sneakers. Carlisle smiled as he saw his wife kiss and dote on their daughters Esme noticed Carlisle looking and smiled back at him as she tickled the girls whose infectious laughter made Carlisle and Esme smile even more than they already were.

"Ok my love ready to say goodbye to Forks?" Esme asked as Carlisle paid the courier who would take their belongings to Rio and then to Isle Esme "Yep all I need to do is pack the suitcases and we are set to go." Carlisle replied kissing his wife before picking up the little pink suitcases that belonged to his tiny daughters before returning to carry his and Esme's luggage down before once again coming up to take the stroller down before finally coming up one last time to carry Emily while Esme held Bree both looked in their old, empty apartment both reminiscing about their time in the apartment memories such as Alice telling them she was pregnant, the first time they made love, Carlisle proposing to Esme, Esme killing Charles and many more memories they created before finally closing and locking the door.

"Are you ready to go my love?" Carlisle asked Esme as he started the engine to his car which was going to be staying in storage luckily the storage place was near the airport Esme nodded her head and then they were off passing the high school, Esme's mother house the place where they fell in love, the gazebo where they got married finally they were at the storage unit Carlisle already had baby and child car seats arranged for when they got to Rio. Esme put the girls in the pram and also put the girl's suitcases in the little compartment while Carlisle took both of their suitcases and the family headed to Seattle Airport.

"Flight 222 To Rio via Houston will departing in two hours please take a seat." The airline stewardess said as she took the tickets and the luggage was on loaded to the plane. Carlisle took over pushing the pram but made sure Esme was close to him by wrapping his arm around her and took a seat next to each turning the pram around so they could face Emily and Bree. While Bree was sleeping Emily was awake and alert babbling to herself and to her mum and dad, "Dada." Emily said cutely and softly Carlisle looked at Esme and smiled at her Esme smiled back and had teary eyes "Don't cry Baby." Carlisle softly said as he kissed the tears away and got Emily out of the pram. "Dada Mama." Emily babbled as Carlisle handed her to Esme while he got Bree out and they had a little family cuddle time.

"Oh how cute look at the happy little family having a sweet family moment… how pathetic." Jessica sneered as she saw them in a very happy moment "Anyway where are you going? We are going to Houston for a little holiday." Jessica said as she smiled at Carlisle in flirty way "Ah we are going to Rio than a special little island of the coast of Rio we are living there one big, happy family while you are what going out getting drunk endangering lives." Esme retorted as Mike joined Jessica "Well at least I'm not a suicidal nerdy freak who goes after guys that are way above them." Jessica snapped back "How dare…" Carlisle began to speak but was shushed by Esme "No Carlisle it is true I was a nerd and I was suicidal. But the difference is I know that you love me for me and I also know that we are smart people and we would risk our children's lives or our own let alone other people unlike some people." She finished before kissing Carlisle cheek and Emily's and Bree's little hands. "Please leave us we were in the middle of something." Carlisle said as he nursed Bree "Hmpt." Jessica huffed off with Mike in toe. "Now back to us." Carlisle said kissing Esme.

"Oh joy. They are on the same flight as us." Esme whispered into Carlisle's ear "They are in business class sweetheart don't worry we are in first class not to sound posh or anything." Carlisle replied back pushing the pram and handing the tickets to the air service. "Where are you sitting Carlisle?" Jessica asked brushing her arm against his "Ah we have first class tickets. So see you later Jessica and by the way don't ever touch me again you got that." Carlisle said back as he the pram and let Esme go through first with the girls. "Sit my love." Carlisle said as he buckled Emily and Bree in, Esme sat down and Carlisle sat beside her and Esme rested her head on his shoulder.

0/0/0/0/0/0

Finally they were at Rio Carlisle quickly got their luggage while Esme changed Emily and Bree's diaper. "Ok love ready?" Carlisle asked as she exited the toilets "Sure I am." Esme said enthusiastically as Carlisle extended the stroller and put the little girls in it. They quickly got a taxi and got it to the pier, Carlisle thanked the driver and got a boat that was children friendly and drove the boat Isle Esme.

Fifteen minutes later Esme saw it her island Carlisle made sure that their kids were sleeping before grabbing Esme's hand and cuddling her close to him. "Darling welcome to Isle Esme." He whispered in her ear before kissing it. "Thank you my Darling thank you so much I love you so much." She replied as she kissed his cheek.

**A/N: Chapter 24 is now complete. Chapter 25 will be up soon hopefully. Thank you to all the reviews keep them coming until next time friends. xxx **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Together Forever

In the years that had passed Carlisle and Esme's love for each other grew and grew they never stopped loving each other in the ten years to prove that love Emily and Bree who were both ten years old although Emily was two months older than Bree the pair consider themselves as twins and were incredibly close. Carlisle and Esme also had more children who they loved and adored.

Carmen Alexis Cullen 8 years old

Alistair Carlisle Cullen 4 years old

Esme dedicated herself to being a mother, wife and her interior design firm that was in Rio. Carlisle became a doctor at one of Rio's hospitals and took the kids to school while Esme took Alistair to work with her she was now going through her fourth pregnancy she was so excited for each of her pregnancies and Carlisle was so proud to call her is wife and the mother of his children.

"Darling how about I make us some vegetarian pizza and garlic bread than I'll give you a nice foot rub." Carlisle said as Esme coloured in with Carmen while Bree and Emily played hide and go seek with Alistair "That sounds perfect Darling." Esme replied smiling as coloured Belle from Beauty and the Beast in. "So Mum what are thinking for names?" Bree and Emily asked as Emily held Alistair "I don't know yet I have a few names like for the girls Rosalie, Leah, Claire or boys maybe Seth, Peter, Jared." Esme answered her daughters as Carlisle came back in "I think they are perfect my love." Carlisle said smiling at his happy family he was now so glad Mr Yorkie had told him he needed tutoring because of that moment he met and fell in love with the love of his life, he got to save the love of his life not once but twice, he married the love of his life and became the father to now four beautiful children he never once ever thought of Jessica again the last he heard was that she married Mike Newton and had a daughter Jane Wendy he didn't care though all he cared about was his loving Esme and his five children. Four that were happy and enjoying life and his fifth was just beginning its new life he smiled at Esme's 8 month belly as she rubbed it and each child felt the baby move or kick. Emily and Bree were excited that they had a new sibling to love and care for; Carmen was excited that she had a new brother or sister to play with while Alistair was happy he wouldn't be the baby anymore.

Three weeks later Esme woke to cramps and she knew these cramps too well contractions they were she quickly woke Carlisle who helped her and she began to walk around so her water would break. About two hours after the cramps started Esme's water did break and so Esme's labour began two hours later Rosalie Esme Cullen arrived to world out of all their girls Rosalie looked like Carlisle the most her blonde curly hair and big blue eyes were so beautiful Esme smiled as she cradled the little girl in her arms humming soft little lullabies. Emily and Bree woke first to see their little sister both straight away saying that she looks like Carlisle.

Although their life was happy Carlisle and Esme never forgot about Alice and Jasper and one anniversary of their death or birth they would sit on the beach as a family and spoke well of Alice Mary Whitlock and Jasper Andrew Whitlock. Emily asked many questions about her parents and had photos of them Esme smiled as her daughter looked more and more like Alice each day and each year both Carlisle and Esme had to tell Emily that her parents were the victims of a drunk driver Emily cried for days when she found out that she was the sole survivor of the car crash. Esme also told her eldest girls about her home life about the grandmother they don't even know and doesn't even know that they exist she also told them about Charles Evanson and how their father helped her overcome her fears in the years that passed all the children grew up and travelled around the world with Carlisle and Esme staying on the island they were forever in love with each other and every single holiday their kids would come back to the island with their family.

Emily at the age of eighteen visited her parents grave and paid respect she than became a world known advocate for the dangers of drinking and driving. When she was twenty years old she met a man named Sam and ended up falling in love and marrying Sam Uley together they had four children each were twins her first set which were are 6 years old were named Carlisle and Esme Uley in homage of her parents and her two year old twins Leah and Seth Uley.

Bree travelled to Spain at the age of nineteen and met and fell in love with the love of her life Diego Gomez the pair married and had a daughter named Claire and a son named Riley Alexander. Bree became a doctor just like her dad and she always admired her father and his wise words.

Carmen decided on Italy and while sightseeing went on a gondola ride with a man who would end up becoming her husband she had triplets naming them Sasha Matilda, Angela Anne and Robbie Thomas. Carmen became a dedicated mother and focused on her children.

Alistair went on an adventure to London where he met Melissa Banks a girl from the wrong side of the tracks we saved her and ended up marrying her and having two children aged 4 and 1 naming them Johanna Louise and Jade Alice Cullen. Alistair became a marine vet he had always loved the sea animals on the island.

Rosalie travelled the States and while she was in Tennessee she met a strong handsome man by the name of Emmett McCarty she loved him from the day she saw him and not long after they were engaged and married they had two children together a girl Vera Leslie McCarty and Henry Robert McCarty. Rosalie followed her mother's footsteps and became a designer but instead of houses she designed cars.

Every year went passed and Carlisle and Esme loved doting on their children and grandchildren but most of all they loved each other and continued to love each because frankly but most importantly they loved each other plain and simple.

**A/N: Plain love is now complete thank you for all the readers and reviews for Plain Love I have written another story that I will be posting soon it is called The Twilight Games and it is a cross over of Twilight and The Hunger Games. xxx **


End file.
